The Corridors of a Twisted Mind
by ben10987654321
Summary: A collection of my stranger ideas. BTVS/Smallville X-Over for now. Maybe others later.
1. Prologue

**The Corridors of a Twisted Mind**

Prologue

_You're travelling through another dimension - a dimension not only of sight and sound but of mind. A journey into a wondrous land whose boundaries are that of imagination. That's a signpost up ahead: your next stop: the Twilight Zone!_

_You unlock this door with the key of imagination. Beyond it is another dimension: a dimension of sound, a dimension of sight, a dimension of mind. You're moving into a land of both shadow and substance, of things and ideas. You've just crossed over into... the Twilight Zone._

_There is a fifth dimension beyond that which is known to man. It is a dimension as vast as space and as timeless as infinity. It is the middle ground between light and shadow, between science and superstition, and it lies between the pit of man's fears and the summit of his knowledge. This is the dimension of imagination. It is an area which we call "The Twilight Zone"._

_There is nothing wrong with your television set. Do not attempt to adjust the picture. We are controlling transmission. If we wish to make it louder, we will bring up the volume. If we wish to make it softer, we will tune it to a whisper. We will control the horizontal. We will control the vertical. We can roll the image, make it flutter. We can change the focus to a soft blur or sharpen it to crystal clarity. For the next hour, sit quietly and we will control all that you see and hear. We repeat: there is nothing wrong with your television set. You are about to participate in a great adventure. You are about to experience the awe and mystery which reaches from the inner mind to... The Outer Limits._

The above paragraphs are quotes from familiar popular tv shows and are also a way to give an impression of what will be included in this collection of short stories.

This will be a place where I can collect together my stranger ideas from the twisted corridors of my mind. They will be AU and probably OOC but it will be a good outlet and a way to stop them clogging up my head. I'm sure there will be plot holes you can drive a truck through but regardless I hope you enjoy them.

INDEX.

Chapter 1: **Glory-ous Alliance.** A Clark/Glory pairing. Clark's life has been destroyed and he is being hunted. On the run he meets a powerful woman who teaches him a very different approach to life.

Chapter 2:** Clash of Spikes.** A Spike/Doomsday pairing. Spike meets some namesakes...sort of.

Chapter 3: **Shared Delusions.** A Clark/Buffy pairing. Set during Normal Again; While in the mental hospital Buffy meets a fellow patient. Set during Labyrinth; While in the mental hospital Clark meets a fellow patient.

Chapter 4: **Glory-ous Victory.** A follow-up to Glory-ous Alliance. Glory is free of Ben and has Kal by her side. How does that affect the outcome of her battle with the Slayer?

Chapter 5: **Keys, Wishes and Tuesdays Don't Mix.** Dawn makes a wish on a Tuesday. You'd think she learn by now. Set during Season 7.

Chapter 6: **Wedded Bliss...Interrupted. **The wedding of Clark and Lois. Speak now or forever hold your peace. Two women choose to speak now.

Chapter 7: **Glory-ous New Beginnings. **3rd in my Glory-ous series. In the immediate aftermath of her defeat of the Slayer Glory reveals her true plans.

Chapter 8: **After-effects. **Buffy's Halloween costume choice has after-effects for both her and the person she dressed up as.


	2. Gloryous Alliance

Chapter 1: Glory-ous Alliance

Summary: Clark's life has been destroyed and he is being hunted. On the run he meets a powerful woman who teaches him a very different approach to life.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: If you are placing this in the canon of both shows it would be after Shadow for BTVS and for Smallville it would be season 6 roughly although it is not perfectly in sync with canon. Like I said in the prologue this is AU and OOC.

* * *

How the mighty have fallen.

Urgh!

She is reduced to quoting human sayings.

Her.

Glory. Glorificus. The Beast. The Abomination. Even occasionally The One who Cannot be Named. And a hundred other names she couldn't care less about.

Her true name...well this pathetic human tongue she is currently cursed with couldn't even pronounce it.

Glory looks down at the drink that currently sits on the bar of this little hovel of a drinking establishment. Yes. This is how far she has fallen. Stupid Slayer. Killing her beloved little snake-demon pet. Keeping her Key from her meaning she is facing the real risk of...of...growing old!

'I'll get wrinkles!' she thinks with disgust at the very idea.

All she wants is to go home. Is that too much to ask? Sure the entire planet will be destroyed in the process. Well maybe not the whole planet only a large proportion of it but Earth is a crummy little planet anyway. No-one would miss it especially not her.

Well maybe she would miss the shopping malls but that's it.

'What the hell am I doing here?' Glory asks herself. How is one of the most powerful Hell Gods to ever live reduced to drowning her sorrows with something that doesn't even affect her in the first place?

Stupid Slayer!

And before the Slayer it was those blasted monks' fault for hiding her Key from her.

Then before that it was her so-called brethren back in her home dimension who defeated her and imprisoned her in this meat sack otherwise known as Ben rendering her mortal.

Now you can see why Glory has this urge to drink.

At that moment another person walks in needing a drink to forget his problems. He is a tall young man with dark hair and blue eyes. He shares a couple of things in common with Glory. Alcohol has no effect on him and like her he happens to be superstrong, superfast and invulnerable.

His name is Clark Kent and he is in Sunnydale in an attempt to get far away from Kansas. He could obviously go further than California if he wished but he isn't planning on leaving permanently. He just needs some time to think about what to do next.

He sits down next to this blond woman that he really barely glances at and orders a drink just to blend in.

Why is Clark here?

Because to be blunt his life has been utterly destroyed. You see back home in Smallville there was a girl he loved called Lana Lang only his refusal to tell her the truth of his origins had driven her away into the arms of another man. His once upon a time friend Lex Luthor. They were going to get married in fact so in an act of desperation Clark had decided to tell Lana everything in the hope she would choose him.

Worst mistake he has ever made.

Lana went and told Lex everything and the two of them set about destroying Clark's life and succeeding he might add.

His parents were dead. Caught in the crossfire as Lex tried to capture him and stick him in a lab to be dissected.

Clark did end up in that lab thanks to the fact he told Lana his weakness to kryptonite. Chloe, Lois and Pete saved him at the cost of their lives and ever since then Clark had been running and this is where he has ended up.

So lost in this introspection is Clark that he hasn't even noticed how many non-human creatures are in this bar. Some of whom have mistaken both him and Glory as human interlopers in their bar.

A male vampire decides to be the one to confront Glory. He grabs her by the shoulder roughly. "We don't care for your kind in here human," he hisses.

Glory takes the vamp's hand and proceeds to crush every bone in it. He recoils holding his shattered hand as Glory swings round in her seat before standing up and looking at the vampire with as much contempt as she is capable of and that's a lot. "Listen to me cockroach. I just came in here for a nice quiet drink and then you have the gall to call me a...a...human," she says with utter disgust that she would be called that. "On the plus side tearing you apart with my bare hands just might make me feel better."

In movement so fast the vamp can't react before Glory's hand is around his throat squeezing and squeezing until the vamp's head literally pops off and he turns to dust. Glory smiles at the other demons with a sinister glee in her expression. "Whose next?"

Now Clark supposes as he watches the woman literally put her fist through one of the inhuman creatures' head that he should step in but considering his life has more or less come to an end recently he finds he just can't seem to summon up the energy to care or to care about what all these creatures are.

Well he can't seem to care until he spots one of the group sneak up on the blond woman from behind and the inherent dogooder in him urges him to take action. In a blur of motion he has grabbed her attacker and thrown him over the bar.

"Hey!" Glory snarls and moves to stand toe-to-toe with Clark. "Did I ask for your help?" she asks looking at Clark like something she stepped in.

The Clark of old would have just let that slide off of him but that Clark hasn't been around for several days. "Would a 'thank you' kill you?"

"I'm a God," she states with total sincere smug superiority. "Gods don't do 'Thank yous'."

"Do they do 'Watch out behind you'?"

Glory frowns for the one second before a bottle is smashed over her head and its contents drip down all over her and onto her dress. "My dress!" she shrieks. Her hand go up to her hair. "My hair!" She spins round on the spot and glares at the demon who did that. "You dare!" she hisses. "Do you know how long it took me to do my hair? Do you?"

The demon backs up shaking its head actually afraid about what is going to happen.

"And this dress? Do you know who I had to kill to get this dress?" Glory asks, her voice dripping with venom.

The demon shakes its head some more just before a couple more plow into Glory from the side. "Get off of me you rotten sacks of flesh!" she screeches.

Clark zips forward, grabs them and tosses them away. A second later he is being met with a right to his face that sends him sailing out through the wall of the bar to the outside. To Glory's surprise a few seconds later he is back standing in front of her his eyes glowing a dull red. 'Huh,' she thinks to herself. 'That is kind of attractive.'

"What was that for?" Clark asks, his voice clipped and his anger barely in check at the fact she hit him and what's more it really hurt.

"I told you I don't need help."

"You know I've had a really bad couple of weeks."

Glory scoffs. "I've had a bad couple of decades being trapped on this dirt-ball of a planet. Your pathetic little problems can't compare to mine."

"You are the most arrogant condescending woman I have ever met you know that."

"First off I'm not a woman. I'm a God. Second off no-one talks to me that way! Certainly not some pathetic meat-sack of a human being." Glory draws her fist back and throws it only to find it caught with equal strength. Her eyes widen for a moment in surprise.

Clark cocks his head. "Make a note for future reference. I'm not human!" Clark then does something he would never do and hits the woman very hard doing to her what she did to him and sending her sailing through the wall to the outside.

In a few seconds Glory has blurred back her eyes burning with rage. "That hurt!" she yells in surprise and anger.

"Good," Clark says dryly.

Glory's anger rises further. "You insolent little..."

Her words are cut off when both she and Clark are ambushed by the remaining demons in the bar.

During the course of fighting them off and fighting each other to a stand still the bar ends up totalled. Then for reasons beyond either of them they end up sharing stories as they sit amongst the ruins sharing some of the remaining bottles of beer that weren't smashed.

"So an actual Hell God?" Clark asks Glory to confirm.

"You bet and you. An actual alien?"

"Yes."

Glory shrugs. Not really a startling revelation to one such as her and truth be told he wasn't completely insufferable. Of course if he hadn't proven himself worthy by fighting her to a standstill she would have killed him by now. Well in fact she did try several times. Even when she hurt him the wounds kept healing over. Fighting him to the finish could well take days and as much fun as she would usually find that she wasn't in the mood.

"Well Sport as much as I would love to kill you I have my Key to find and a Slayer to rip apart with my bare hands," Glory informs him as she gets to her feet. "And you know for all the crap you've been through I would offer you sympathy or something but Gods don't do sympathy."

Clark manages a half-smile, the first thing approaching a smile since this whole thing started. Then a sudden idea strikes him. One he would never have considered before but since he has lost everything he finds himself considering it now. "Gods may not do sympathy but do they do deals?"

Glory looks at him curiously. "What are you on about?"

Clark gets to his feet and Glory admits she finds it a little disconcerting to have to look up at him because he is taller. "I mean we both have a problem. You can help me with mine and I can help you with yours."

"I told you..."

"Yeah. Yeah. You don't need help but what if I could offer you a way to free yourself from this Ben."

That catches Glory's attention. "Continue."

"I know of a substance that can split you into two separating you from him."

Free of Ben? That is what Glory dreams of. "What do you want in return?"

Clark replies in a very un-Clark Kent fashion, "Revenge on those that destroyed my life."

Glory grins. Nothing beats a little bloody revenge. She holds her hand out. "You've got yourself a deal."

Clark takes her hand and they shake on it.

"Jinx!" Glory yells and what comes running is a scabby hobgoblin-like demon in brown robes.

Jinx bows in Glory's presence. "Yes oh most Glorious Champion of Bar Brawls."

Glory rolls her eyes. "Right. Whatever. Go home and start packing. We're going on a road trip."

"Yes Mistress," Jinx grovels.

"And find me someone to snack on!" she demands because she can already feel Ben creeping back in at the edges of her consciousness. She needs to drain someone to keep him and the insanity at bay.

* * *

Smallville.

The Luthor Mansion.

In his study Lex is looking over reports to see if there is any sign of Clark. He can't believe he called that...alien...thing his friend. He is also rather annoyed that Clark managed to escape him. In the end it didn't matter because he would track Clark down. He had already dealt with all those who protected Clark or could save him so next time Lex catches him Clark will be staying put in that lab.

Suddenly gunfire from outside catches Lex's attention. Can't be Clark. Two reasons why. Clark would never be that bold and second Lex made sure to equip all his men with the meteor rock. Lex himself wears a signet ring made out of one and he made a ring for Lana to wear as well.

Lex listens as the gunfire moves inside the mansion and there are sound of fighting and men screaming horribly. Lex grabs his gun out of his desk draw and gets it ready.

Gunfire right outside his door just before the door explodes by having one of his guards thrown through it.

Lex blinks as the dust clears and in to his office steps a blond woman with a maniacal grin and a look in her eye as her gaze falls upon him like she is staring at a bug she is about to squash. "Well hello there Baldy. You'll be Lex I'm guessing."

Lex aims his gun at her. The woman rolls her eyes theatrically. "Seriously I just killed and ate my way through a small army and you think that little thing is going to save you." She shakes her head. "And he said you were smart. Well perhaps you are for a human but compared to me all that makes you is a smart ant."

Before Lex can register it the woman is standing next to him. He starts to move but she grabs him by his throat, rips the gun from his hand and tosses it aside. Her eyes then fall on his left hand where the meteor rock ring sits upon his finger.

She grabs his finger and lifts his hand up. Lex sees no reaction from the stone. She is not like Clark despite appearances.

She smirks. "So this is the little thing that is causing my partner all the problems," she remarks as she observes it.

"Clark..." Lex manages to choke out as a guess at who the woman is talking about.

"It's purely a business arrangement," she tells him the instant before she rips the ring off and Lex's entire finger with it.

Lex cries out in despite of his attempt not to show weakness.

"Let me go you alien freak!" a voice demands as it draws nearer. A voice belonging to Lana as she is dragged into the office by her arm.

Lex looks at her captor with hate and disgust. "Clark..." he manages to choke out the word again.

"Hello Lex," Clark says coldly. He then looks at Glory. "Can you allow him to speak?" he requests.

Glory shrugs in a bored gesture. "Whatever," she says as she drops Lex.

Lex reaches for his throat and gasps for breath. Lana tries to run to him but Clark keeps his grip on her arm. Luckily when he found her she had just finished having a bath and she had taken her kryptonite ring off allowing him to capture her easily.

"No," Clark tells Lana. "You're just going to watch this next bit."

"I hate you!" Lana screams at him with pure hatred and disgust. After he told her what he was she needed to shower and scrub herself repeatedly to get rid of the dirty feeling that she had ever allowed an alien creature to be intimate with her.

Clark looks down at her. "I loved you," he tells her sincerely. "And you betrayed me and allowed my parents and friends to die. In fact you stood there and watched so now I'm going to do the same to you as you stand here and watch Lex die."

Lex gets back to his feet. "Clark Kent doesn't do that."

Clark looks at Lex, his gaze hard and cold. "Clark Kent died. You killed him. You took everything he had away from him. Everything...except a chance at revenge."

Lex stands straight. "Then kill me Clark," he dares his former friend. "Your harlot here has stripped me of my defence."

Clark shakes his head and tuts tuts. "You should be more respectful there Lex. That's a Hell God you're talking about."

Lex glances at her and now sees in her eyes something truly inhuman. More so than Clark.

"Harlot!" Glory screeches. "Time to die!"

"No!" Clark stops her.

Glory frowns and shoots Clark the glare of death.

"Don't kill him. I don't want him to die...exactly. Lex holds his intellect, his genius, his ego above all else. I want you to take it away from him. I want him to spend the rest of his life as a gibbering vegetable."

Glory smiles as she understands what it is Clark wants her to do. "You know I'm almost starting to like you."

"Gee thanks," Clark says dryly.

Lex has no idea what either of them are talking about as the woman raises her hands towards his head and then her fingers are penetrating his skull. Indescribable pain shoots through him and then Lex starts to feel a drain as his sanity fades away. In the moment before the last of it fades he mentally screams 'No' in disbelief and horror as he figures out what Clark has done is the ultimate revenge.

Lana watches on in horror as the blond woman extracts her fingers from Lex's head and he falls to the ground before curling up in a ball and rocking back and forth gibbering nonsense.

"Hmm. Tasty," Glory says with an erotic sounding moan.

"Your turn Lana," Clark announces as he drags her towards Glory.

Lana tries to fight it but she may as well be trying to stop an oil tanker. It isn't going to happen. "Clark please," she pleads, tears in her eyes. It no longer works on Clark.

"Clark?" he queries puzzled. "Clark's dead. Thanks to you. There is only Kal-El now."

Kal-El then holds Lana still by both arms as Glory steps forward and penetrates her fingers into Lana's skull. In a few seconds it is over as Lana joins Lex on the floor gibbering nonsence.

Kal-El lets out a breath and finds amazingly he doesn't feel as guilty as he thinks he should. These last couple of weeks have changed him forever.

"Kal-El," Glory repeats the name. "Not bad sounding," she comments.

"If you prefer you can call me Kal for short," he tells her.

Glory looks at him dead in the eye. "I know your weakness. I can kill you," she states plainly.

"Go ahead," he says flatly.

Glory looks deep into his blue eyes for several seconds. "No," she decides. "Because all I can do is kill your physical form. Inside you are already dead aren't you." She looks down at Lex and Lana. "They killed you."

Glory almost feels jealous. Tearing someone down before you kill them is so much more satisfying that the simple act itself. Then she reminds herself that as a God she doesn't do jealousy. "Now I have upheld my part of our deal," she points out. Her part being to do what Clark couldn't and deal with all of Lex's security. "It's time you held up yours."

Kal moves to the bookshelf on the wall, grabs hold of it and rips it off and the safe door it was concealing. He steps back several feet as the safe room is full of kryptonite. He tosses the door aside and looks inside. He points at a particular object on a shelf. "The black rock. Pick it up," he instructs her.

Glory looks at him and then at the rock. She steps inside and looks at it some more. It doesn't seem all that special to her. If he has lied to her she will kill him. She reaches out and picks the black rock up. Glory lets out a gasp as a strange surge of energy fills her being before fading away.

"Is that it?" she asks incredulously because as far as she can tell nothing happened.

"Look behind you."

Glory turns round and there lying on the floor unconscious is a human male named Ben. "I'm free," Glory says in a whisper almost unable to believe it.

Kal kept his word. Black kryptonite which splits a person into their ying and yang to coin a well used metaphor.

Glory steps back out into the study feeling giddy. She's free and now that she's free of her meat prison it means the spell that cursed her is broken and she can feel the rush as her Godly powers begin to return. She'll be a true God again. She'll be immortal again. Once her powers fully return she'll be able to shed this form finally and resume her true one.

Glory laughs. A joyous giddy laugh. She ends up twirling on the spot in her joy. Then to as much her surprise as Kal's she grabs his face and kisses him passionately. It takes Kal's breath away.

When Glory pulls back Kal sees she is smiling and looking at him with a predatory glint in her eye. Not the 'I'm going to kill you' look. The 'I'm going to screw your brains out' look.

Blame the high caused by the return of her powers. Glory will be if anyone finds out about this but she just suddenly feels incredibly aroused and amongst her kind that fight she and Kal had back in Sunnydale would be considered foreplay. Her hand reaches under Clark's shirt and her fingers glide across the hard chiselled plains underneath.

A groan from Ben interrupts Glory's ministrations. "Jinx!" she screams.

Jinx and a few others of the same species who live to only serve Glory run in. "Yes oh Splendiferous Deliverer of Vengeance."

She points at Ben. "Take old Benjy boy out of here," she commands.

Two of her minions rush in and pick Ben up. As they do so Glory adds "And keep him alive for the time being. I have plans for him."

"Our lives would be meaningless without your commands to follow oh Great Glorificus," Jinx says grovellingly which means that yes they will do as told.

Glory than waves a hand vaguely in Lex and Lana's direction. "You can throw those two pieces of trash away as well. Let them live but get rid of them and then make sure I'm not disturbed."

Jinx and the others bow before carrying out her orders.

During this whole time Glory has not taken her eyes off Clark or stopped her ministrations under his shirt. Her fingers brush across a nipple and there is a sharp intake of breath. "Since I'm a God who doesn't do subtly I will just tell you now that I'm planning to fuck you until you can't walk and then I'll fuck you twice as hard. You got a problem with this?"

Clark Kent would have but he's dead and Kal has spent the last couple of weeks in a numb shock. With everything that happened he hadn't had time to grieve so to cope he did the opposite and shut his feelings down. He wants to feel but he doesn't want to feel the terrible pain of grief and loss for his parents or his friends and Glory...God he can feel even her gentlest touch. He can't feel that when a human touches him.

So Kal decides he wants to feel what Glory is offering him. "No. I don't have a problem with this," he tells her before crushing her lips with his own.

* * *

Glory stretches deliciously sore, tired and overused muscles. Considering the piece of crap this planet is she didn't think there was anyone on this world worthy or hell short of that even someone who could survive a mating with her. Therefore it had been a really long time and the last time was back in her home dimension when she inhabited her true form. Humans may be disgusting insects but she had found the experience of sex in a human form was actually more pleasurable than her native one. It helps that the man she found was nearly as strong as she was and was well-endowed.

She sits up amongst the ruins of what was the master bedroom of the mansion. Her and Kal-El's coupling had destroyed the room. They had practically destroyed the whole mansion in the past few days and yes she said days. Like she said it had been a long time and she had a lot of pent-up sexual frustrations. Not so much now.

Speaking of Kal he was standing in front of the shattered window as the sun peeked over the horizon and flooded in. Glory looks at him as the sun practically makes his naked form glow. She licks her lips as her eyes drink him in. By human standards he was gorgeous. As for her she found his appearance not displeasing.

She gracefully gets to her feet, moves to him, wraps her arms around him and starts to nibble at his ear as a not so subtle invitation for him to continue what they have been doing.

Kal closes his eyes as Glory nibbles at his ear and barely bites back a pleasurable moan. If he had any doubt she was a God the last few days had dispelled them. She seemed insatiable and had taxed him to his limits and beyond frankly. Thankfully the sun will recharge him soon enough. The sex had been incredible if he is being honest. He chose to give himself to feeling pleasure and he did. It was pure animalistic sex without restraint of any kind.

Before Glory had gotten up Kal had finally had a few minutes to think about what has happened. To think about what he did, what he allowed to happen, what he has spent the past few days doing and he knows Jonathan and Martha Kent would never have approved of any of it. That is not the person they raised.

"What's the matter?" Glory asks, annoyed that he is ignoring her. She is a God and Gods don't get ignored.

Like when they first met Kal finds himself telling her everything. He doesn't know why.

Glory audibly groans. Being raised by humans had obviously been a detrimental influence. If she is going to allow him to be her lover she'll have to do something about this. She moves to stand in front of him. "Now you listen to me. You are almost as far above humans as I am. Their so called morals and ethics don't apply to us. We don't obey rules. We make them."

She can see his brow knot together in a frown.

Glory continues her diatribe. "What did following their rules get you?" she asks him before answering her own question for him. "It got the humans who raised you dead. It got the ones you called your friends dead. It ended up with you running away like a weak pathetic scared human." She pauses just to give it a moment to sink in. "Now look what happened when you stopped following their rules and asked me for help. You got revenge on those that crossed you. They will spend the remainder of what passes as their short sorry excuse of a life locked up in a strait-jacket and a padded room drooling while they gibber rubbish and you can spend every day of their lives happy and revelling in that knowledge. In that moment when you offered to make a deal you stopped thinking like a human. You have the capacity to do this. You need to do this. You need to realise that the only limits you have are what is beyond your power to do. Human morals. Human ethics. They don't come into it because you are not human. Shed off what humanity you have left and embrace what you are. Break your shackles and be free."

"And do what?" Kal asks her. "My old life is destroyed."

"Then create a new one with me," she offers.

Kal looks at her with genuine surprise. He had only known her a short time but that offer seemed to be generosity she didn't possess.

Glory catches the look. "It's not that I like you," she states strongly. "Not in terms that you understand. Under those terms I don't like anyone. I only tolerate even my fellow Hell Gods. Two of which happen to be my two brothers who kicked me out. When I find my Key and get home I plan to kill them and regain my what you could call my kingdom. I was thinking you could be my Consort."

"You want me to rule with you?"

Glory scoffs at that notion. "I don't rule _**with**_ anyone. You would serve under me but I would grant you your own domain to run as you see fit and being my Consort comes with many benefits. Many of which you have experienced these last few days."

Kal ponders this as Glory seductively runs her fingers across his broad chest. A week ago he wouldn't even consider this but now he finds that what Glory said about how he should define the way he lives his life makes sense. If he hadn't been restraining himself by human rules and morality he would have dealt with Lex and his parents and friends would most likely still be alive.

"So what do you say lover?" Glory asks him with a husky voice.

"I'm in," Kal agrees to her proposal.

Glory smiles. "Then lets celebrate our new alliance by finishing demolishing this place in the same style we have these last few days."

Kal smiles at that idea and then before Glory can react he has punched her in the stomach bending her over and then slams his knee into her face. Might seem lunacy to some people but what he has learned from these last few days is that Glory finds violence a turn-on.

"You insolent trumped up little twerp!" she screeches in rage before a smile that threatens to split her face in half appears. She leaps at Kal knocking him to the floor where they wrestle and exchange blows which soon leads to another couple of days of insanely passionate and intense sex.

When they finally head off together back to Sunnydale Glory has to admit to being amazed how much her life has changed from when she was in that bar. She is free of Ben. Her full powers are returning. She has a new Consort who is almost as strong as she is. Once she has finished purging him of any lingering remnants of humanity he will be magnificent. Worthy to be her Consort.

A positively malevolent smile forms as Glory visualises what lays ahead.

Against her and Kal the Slayer and her little friends have no chance and are as good as dead. Her Key will soon be back in her hands. She will return home and with Kal by her side gain vengeance against her brothers and reclaim her domain.

This will indeed truly be a 'Glory-ous Alliance' and this world and many others won't know what hit them!

* * *

_Author's Note: Welcome to the first story of my twisted mind and a Clark/Glory ship is really weird. I hope in time to put up many more perhaps including a sequel to this that shows what happens when Glory and Kal reach Sunnydale. In writing this I had to think about the nature of Kal. I considered simply using Clark's red kryptonite induced alter ego but the downside to that is that that 'Kal' is so smug and egotistical Glory would kill him after speaking to him for about 10 seconds IMO. I thought it better to use a Clark who had had his life destroyed leaving him vulnerable and open for Glory to reshape to her liking._


	3. Clash of Spikes

Chapter 2: Clash of Spikes

Summary: Spike meets some namesakes...sort of.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Set during Smallville's season 8 finale Doomsday.

* * *

So what's a vampire with a soul to do when supposedly he is now a champion and he hears some prophecy about a terrible monster rising up to destroy the world. Well in Spike's case it means he heads to Metropolis.

Upon arrival it seems that the Seer who spoke the prophecy was on the money if the screams, bangs and explosions are anything to go by.

Spike charges in and attacks the grey behemoth that is the cause with everything he has. The creature doesn't even flinch. It looks at him for a moment with its inhuman glowing red eyes in what seems to be idle curiosity then in a blur of motion too fast for Spike to follow it draws its massive fist back and punches Spike in the face. The fist with bony spikes jutting out from the knuckles tears into the blond vampire's head. Flesh, bone, muscles, brain tissue are ripped away leaving only about half of Spike's head intact.

Spike's body collapses to the floor where it twitches uncontrollably. His undead nature which should be a blessing now being a curse as it won't allow him to die not that there is anything left of Spike to appreciate this irony.

The massive grey creature looks down almost perplexed by the fact its foe is still alive. Obeying its overriding instinct to kill it raises its huge foot up and slams it down on what remains of Spike's head crushing it utterly and separating it from Spike's neck.

Spike's body turns to dust and the creature moves on to continue its reign of violence and destruction and death.

A few minutes later Metropolis' hero the red and blue blur arrives on the scene and engages the creature in battle leaving as he does so his boot print in the dust that was once of history's most notorious vampires.

Thus ends the life of William the Bloody.

* * *

_Author's Note: So a Spike/Doomsday pairing ends the only way it could with the bony spikes of Doomsday's fist tearing Spike's face apart. I wonder who else I can kill in horrible ways? Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. _


	4. Shared Delusions

Chapter 3: Shared Delusions

Summary: Set during Normal Again. While in the mental hospital Buffy meets a fellow patient.

Summary: Set during Labyrinth. While in the mental hospital Clark meets a fellow patient.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Buffy is seriously starting to question her sanity. Of course that could be something to with the fact she is in a mental institution. The nub of the matter is…her dilemma is that she can't decide if this is some sort of demon induced delusion or whether it is her whole life as a slayer that has been the delusion like the doctors keep telling her. Part of her wants this to be real. Her parents are alive and together and happy but another part of her is screaming at her to wake up and go back to her friends and her sister. What does she do?

Well at the moment nothing but sit in this chair and wait to be taken back to her padded room. She stares at the floor barely noticing someone else sit down next to her. Probably waiting to see the psychiatrist. Out of boredom she looks up and finds herself looking into these indescribable cerulean blue eyes and even better those eyes are in the face of this gorgeous man. To quote Cordelia 'Hello Salty Goodness!'

Clark knows this is wrong. This has to be wrong. His whole life can't be a delusion can it? He thinks back. One moment he is in his barn, he hears a noise and the next moment he is here in this institution being told that his belief he is an alien is a delusion…a symptom of mental illness.

'What happened to him and how have they removed his powers?' he asks still clinging to the belief that this is all some sort of ploy played on him by someone. For the moment he is just playing along with his doctors until he figures out a way to escape which would be why he is here allowing himself to be taken to see his psychiatrist. He notices a blond girl sitting there but doesn't pay too much attention to her as he sits down and waits. Then out of curiosity his gaze turns to the girl and he wonders what her issues are. Just then she turns to look at him and he finds himself staring into these beautiful green eyes that literally take his breath away.

"So what are you here for?" the girl asks Clark.

Clark blinks and shakes himself out of his momentary freeze. "Sorry?" he asks not catching what she said.

"I asked what are you here for," Buffy repeats. Hey she might as well find some way to pass the time.

"Erm…" Clark isn't sure what to say.

"Look I'll start," Buffy offers. "I believe I'm a super powered warrior called a Slayer whose job it is to fight vampires and demons and the forces of darkness."

Ok that's slightly odd but crazy? Wait why is he actually considering what she is saying is true? Well he did meet a vampire once when he ran away to Metropolis but that is neither here nor there. Well he better say something he supposes. "I believe I'm an alien," he tells her.

Buffy actually smiles. Wow and she thought she had problems. "That's kind of cool or it would be if this wasn't all a demon induced hallucination and you were actually real."

"Funny that's exactly my thoughts except I have no idea if this is a delusion or some set up by my enemies," Clark says while briefly looking around for some sign that all of this is not real.

"Wow paranoid much," Buffy quips.

That makes Clark smile. "Perhaps. What's your name?" he asks.

Buffy realises she has been really quite rude and not introduced herself. "Oh I'm Buffy the Vampire Slayer or just old plain Buffy Summers, delusional mental patient. Take your pick."

"Well in that case I am Kal-El of the planet Krypton or just plain old Clark Kent, delusional mental patient."

Buffy offers her hand. "Nice to meet you Clark."

Clark takes her hand. "Nice to meet you Buffy."

There is a spark as their hands touch and they break contact quickly. After a moment they both laugh. "We must really be nuts," Buffy says.

"I know," Clark says in agreement. "So if this is a delusion where are you really?" he asks.

"Erm at home I guess. Lying on the floor. There's probably drool dribbling down my chin as we speak. You?"

Clark scratches his head. "Not sure. The last thing I remember before here was being in my barn. I think something attacked me and the next thing I know I'm queuing for pills."

"Oh yes the pills are good. I like the pink ones," Buffy says with much mock enthusiasm and love for the pills.

"Red ones for me and oh blue as well. Have no idea what they do," Clark admits with a small shake of his head.

"Neither do I but then again none of this is real including the pills."

"I still haven't decided on the reality of this yet."

"So do you have cool alien powers?" Buffy asks, curiously.

"Not anymore."

"But you did before?"

Clark nods. "Yes." Clark sees Buffy looking at him earnestly. "You want the list don't you?"

Buffy smirks. "Yep. Come on I've met demons and even a hell god and they had pretty impressive powers. Me, well some enhanced strength and speed and agility. I'm really agile, so come on share. The worse case scenario here is that you're talking to a mental patient who may never leave this place."

Clark shrugs. She has a point. "Well I'm strong, really strong and fast and invulnerable."

"Invulnerable? You can't be hurt?"

"I can but it takes a lot of force. You want to know the rest?"

"Sure."

"Ok well lets see superhearing. I could hear a whisper in a hurricane and heat vision."

"Heat vision? Explain please."

"I can project beams of heat from my eyes."

"Now you see that would be so handy against vampires. I should get a power like that but I'm interrupted you haven't I. Continue."

"Well that just leaves the x-ray vision I think."

"X-ray vision? Bet you have a lot if fun with that," she teases.

Clark's cheeks go red. "No. I don't spy on people. I'm a mental patient not a voyeur."

"Hey congratulations. You just admitted you're a mental patient. Acceptance is the first step to recovery you know," she says. Also she finds the way he got embarrassed there just so unbelievably cute.

"I really hope that was sarcasm," Clark comments dryly.

"Maybe," Buffy says with a cheeky grin that causes Clark to smile in spite of himself.

"Buffy sweetheart."

Buffy turns to the voice. "Hey mom. I was just talking to my new friend Clark here," she explains.

"Well the doctor wants us all to have a talk. You're father is waiting."

"Ok," she says in acceptance. Buffy stands up. "Well it was nice talking to you Clark," she says her farewells.

"You too. Hope you get better soon and all that."

"Yeah. Hey maybe once we're both better and out of here, we can meet up or something," she suggests.

"That would be nice," he admits truthfully.

"Well goodbye," Buffy says to him as she walks off with her mother feeling a bot sad that she has to go. When she first locked gazes with him she felt a stirring in her heart she hadn't felt in quite awhile.

"Bye," Clark says with a little wave of his hand feeling a bit sad she is leaving.

"Clark," Clark's doctor who has seemingly appeared from nowhere says to him to get his attention.

"Yes," Clark replies.

"You were talking to that girl. I haven't seen you talk that much to anyone since you got here," his doctor remarks.

"Well I found her interesting. Will she be ok?" Clark asks.

"She's not my case but from what I know she is very stubborn in holding on to her delusions. Like you I'm afraid. Come. It's time for our session," the doctor informs him.

Clark stands up and glances at Buffy as she disappears round a corner. She really was interesting and when he first locked eyes with her he felt a little stir in his heart that he hasn't felt in awhile.

Of course once Clark drove the phantom that was attempting to take over his body out it became clear to him she was just another part of the delusion. Still he couldn't quite shake the feeling that somehow she was more real than the rest of it. She seemed a bit like J'onn was. Like somehow she was projected into his head or something. He gives himself a mental shake of his head at that idea. Now he really is starting to worry about his sanity.

Once Buffy had avoided killing her friends and killed the demon instead she tried to forget her little trip to fantasy institution land as best she could but that Clark stood out, like he was more real than the rest of it somehow. Maybe he was real. Then she mentally snorts. Yeah right. An alien existing. She's really losing it now.

* * *

A couple of years later Clark, now working for the Daily Planet, is investigating a warehouse on a lead. Lois was suppose to be helping him but she had gone off on a date. 'Thanks a bunch Lois,' he mentally grumbles. Worse still the lead seems to be totally false. The place is empty. So a complete waste of his time then. To compound his rotten night he is suddenly attacked by a… oh terrific, a vampire. Clark easily grabs it round the throat as it attempts to leap at him.

"Let go of me!" it demands.

"Not going to happen. You must really be stupid to attack me," he says somewhat insultingly but his night has been ruined so he is in a foul mood.

As the vampire pointlessly tries to break Clark's grip it has to agree. The last thing it sees are Clark's eyes glowing red before its existence comes to an end.

Clark is now forced to try to get the dust off of him. Great another shirt ruined he muses miserably. He has to come up with a disguise or a costume or something. He slowly backs up, still trying to dust himself off and not paying attention to where he is going until he bumps into someone. He spins round and his eyes widen at the short blond woman standing in front of him. One with incredible green eyes that take his breath away just like the first time he saw them but it can't be her. Can it? "Buffy?" he queries tentatively.

Buffy was in Metropolis checking up on the slayer cell there and had decided to do some patrolling so she could workout some of her frustrations at the current state of her life. She followed this vampire into a warehouse but had lost sight of it. So she is slowly walking around and stupidly backwards when she bumps into someone big. She spins round and her eyes widen at the sight of two indescribable cerulean blue eyes staring at her in disbelief. It can't be him. Can it? "Clark?" she queries in an equally tentative manner.

"You're real," Clark says not quite believing his eyes.

"So are you," Buffy says back in the same manner.

"How?" Clark says in a virtual gasp.

"I…er…don't know." _'Wow. Gee. Can she sound any lamer?'_ "Soooooooo….uh…are you…uh…are you still an alien?" she has to know.

"Are you still a vampire slayer?" Clark asks back.

"Take the stake in my hand as an answer to the positive," she says holding the sharpened piece of wood up.

Clark smirks as a sudden idea hits him. His eyes glow and he sets fire to her stake. "Take that as proof to the positive."

Buffy tosses the stake away and frowns. "Just be lucky that wasn't Mr Pointy or you would be in big trouble mister," she threatens poking him in his chest. Wow does he ever have a broad chest and hard and probably really really muscle-y and…uh…what the hell was she saying again?

"So how did we end up sharing a delusion?" Clark asks her.

Buffy snaps out of daydreaming. "Oh so it was a delusion for you then," she assumes from his words.

"Yeah. There was this phantom…uh…spirit trying to take over my body but to do so it had to break my will to resist. The whole delusion was designed to do that."

Buffy shudders. "Ooh possessions are creepy. As for me I was poisoned by this demon but to answer your question I haven't a clue how we ended up sharing a trip to fantasy wacky land. Hey maybe we're having another delusion or still having the same one."

"I hope not," Clark says. "I'm just getting my life into a place I like it."

"Yeah still working on that," Buffy has to admit sadly. Ever since Sunnydale went to Craterville her life has been all work and no play leaving her sadly single but she is not, as Faith and Dawn and Xander and Willow and well ok everyone…she is not as they keep implying starting to get desperate or anything…and wow does Clark have big hands she notices. She wonders what else is big on him.

"So what are you doing here?" Clark asks her.

"Here in Metropolis or here in this warehouse?"

"Both."

"Um well for that second one I was chasing a vampire. You didn't happen to see one go by did you?"

"See the dust all over my shirt as answer to that question."

"Cool," she remarks. "And as for the first one that's a long story really."

"How about we talk about it over dinner?" Clark suggests in a sudden and uncharacteristic moment of boldness.

"Are you asking me out?"

"Sure why not. Unless…uh…you're seeing someone aren't you," Clark suddenly realises feeling embarrassed.

Buffy smiles at him. He is still cute when embarrassed. "Actually no."

At her admission Clark smiles so broadly his dimples show. Buffy nearly melts into a puddle of goo. That smile should be registered as a lethal weapon because frankly in Buffy's opinion women of the world would be helpless against it.

"So…uh…dinner?" Clark asks. Buffy smiles all the wider at that and Clark finds his heart fluttering away in his chest at what must be the one of the most beautiful smiles he has ever seen.

Buffy moves to his side and loops her arm around his. "Love to," she says in reply to his offer of dinner.

They share a smile and exit the warehouse. They once shared a delusion although neither can figure out how but what both are hoping as they walk off into the city is that this is the beginning of them sharing a life together.

The End.

* * *

_Author's Note: Kind of fluffy I know but I have had this half written on my computer for years wondering if I should finish it and what to do it with it when I did. I should have come up with the compilation idea years ago. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews for the other pieces I have written so far._


	5. Gloryous Victory

Glory-ous Victory

Summary: Follow-up to Glory-ous Alliance. Glory is free of Ben and has Kal by her side. How does that affect the outcome of her battle with the Slayer?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Dawn Summers never wanted to be this...this Key...whatever it is. She never wanted to have some crazed Hell God-Bitch stalking her friends and family for months on end. She certainly never wanted to be tied to the top of some rickety tower built by crazy people where she would be bled open and in doing so she would tear the walls of reality down destroying the universe as she knew it.

It's now the last stand. Her sister, Buffy, had made it to the top of the tower and now stands, Troll God Hammer in hand, between Dawn and the Hell Goddess known as Glory. Well Glory and this tall guy with curly black hair and blue eyes called Kal who Glory referred to as her Consort. That image made Dawn retch violently.

Only Buffy had made it up here. One by one it seemed to Dawn she had been losing the people around her. Spike was first to fall. Glory had kidnapped him to torture him into telling her where the Key was. Buffy and the gang had gone to rescue him and thought they had succeeded until he inexplicably went poof in a ball of fire.

* * *

_Spike stands in the middle of Glory's apartment strung up by his wrists by a chain from the ceiling. His shirt has been torn off and he is bloody and beaten with several cuts on his chest from the torture Glory has inflicted on him in her efforts to find out who the Key is._

_Spike had already tried to be funny by saying the key is Bob Barker and then he insulted her perm._

_Glory gasps at her hands go up to her hair. "My hair's naturally curly and bouncy!" she proclaims angrily. She turns to Kal sitting on the couch. "Right Kal. You tell him."_

"_Your hair is one of the wonders of the world," Kal assures her._

_Glory smiles smugly._

_Spike's gaze falls on Kal. "So tell me mate. What are you getting out of this?"_

_Cold blue eyes lock onto Spike. "A new purpose to my life."_

"_What are you doing with this lightweight?"_

"_Lightweight!" Glory screeches and in response slaps Spike hard._

_Spike shakes it off and says with renewed determination,"I ain't tellin you jack. You'll never find your soddin' key and mark my words the Slayer is going to kick your skanky, lopsided ass..." _

_Glory checks her ass in dismay._

"_...back to whatever place would take a," Spike sizes her up, "cheap, whorish, fashion victim ex-god like you."_

_Glory looks at Kal burning with anger. "Did you hear what he said about my ass?"_

_Kal gets to his feet and starts to walk over to her. "I heard."_

"_It's not lopsided is it?" she asks with almost for once uncertainty in her voice._

_Kal takes her by the arms and rubs them gently. "As someone who has thoroughly and repeatedly examined every inch of your bootilicious ass I can promise you sweetness that it is as flawless and perfect as the rest of you."_

_Glory frowns. "Then why did he say it?" she asks._

"_He's trying to make you angry."_

_Glory's expression hardens. "Well he succeeded."_

_Glory spins round and delivers a kick to the centre of Spike's chest sending him flying through the apartment, through the front door and out into the hallway._

"_Good plan, Spike," Spike mutters with a groan. He tries to get back to his feet although his hands are still wrapped together in the chain which has broken about halfway along its length. He starts to drag himself towards the elevator when there is a whoosh noise and the chain is grabbed and he finds his progress halted. Spike looks to see...what did Glory call him? Oh yeah Kal._

"_You know this would be so much easier if you just told her," Kal tells him._

"_I'm not the one banging Miss permanent bad hairdo mate."_

_Kal laughs. _

"_What the bleedin hell is so funny?"_

_Kal yanks on the chain hard, flipping Spike into the air over his head and slamming the blond vampire down into the floor with so much ease it shocks Spike. Kal then grabs Spike by his hair. "If you were the one banging her you would be a hell of lot worse off than you are now. She would crush every bone in your body." Kal then punches Spike across the face hard enough to knock the blond vampire out. "Well now that we have had this fun little chat back to your torture we go."_

_Kal then drags Spike back into the apartment where he is chained back up and water thrown in his face to wake him up._

_Glory looks at Spike most unamused with her hands on her hips. "You tried to escape. I am very annoyed."_

"_Look you fashion reject just kill me already because I ain't tellin you anything."_

_Glory throws her hands up. "Arh!" she rages. "Why won't you just tell me?" she demands. "You're a vampire. She's a vampire slayer. Vampires don't know the first thing about loyalty. I don't get it!"_

"_I do," Kal says._

_Glory looks at him for the explanation._

"_Well as you know I've been spying on them all for you for some time and I noticed a few things."_

"_Like?"_

_Kal smiles an odd little smile. "He's in love with her."_

_Spike's eyes widen in shock that his secret is out. Glory looks at him for several seconds before she grabs her sides and starts laughing so hard she has to sit down before she falls over. She points at him. "He's...in...love...with...a...slayer," she manages to get out between her laughs. It takes a minute but Glory reigns it in. "Wow. That makes you a lot more pathetic than I thought you were," she tells Spike._

_Kal shrugs and then moves over to stand right in front of Spike. "So you won't say who the Key is but I got to know one thing."_

"_What?" Spike asks._

_Kal taps on a certain part of Spike head. "What's this?"_

_Glory moves over next to Kal. "What's what?"_

"_There's a microchip in his brain."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes. I can see it."_

_Glory roughly grabs Spike by his chin and makes him look at her. "What's that about you irritating little bloodsucker?"_

_Spike decides for once that silence might be golden and just gives her a defiant glare. He then notices Kal lean in, gently kiss her neck and then murmur something softly into her ear. So softly even Spike can't make it out completely._

_Glory smiles delighted by whatever Kal said. "That's a great idea!" she proclaims. "Minions!" she yells loudly even though they are in the room with her._

_They all bow. "Yes oh most beauteous Glory," the one called Murk replies._

"_Take Mr Lame sense of humour here down to the basement and get him ready."_

"_Ready for what oh most vibrant One?"_

_A wicked gleam comes to Glory's eyes. "We're going to have a little close-up look at that chip in his brain by cutting his head open and I don't want bits of vampire brains all over my carpet."_

_The demons bow and do as commanded. As soon as Spike is gone Kal and Glory move to the window looking out. He points down below. "Here they come riding to the rescue," he says in relation to Buffy and company coming to save Spike whom he had heard coming which is what he whispered in her ear._

_Glory chuckles. "If only they knew what we're really planning for them," she says with dark anticipation of what she and Kal will inflict upon the Slayer and her little band. _

_Kal turns her head to his and kisses her. "If only," he says his voice a little husky. "You're a cruel manipulative person."_

_Glory smiles. "Aw. You say the sweetest things."_

"_You do know they will kill some of you minions," he points out._

_Glory shrugs, totally uncaring. "Minions schminions. I have lots of them."_

_A few minutes later Glory and Kal watch as the group help the limping Spike away._

"_Far enough?" Kal inquiries._

_Glory ponders for a few seconds. She wants them to get far enough away to think they're safe. "Now," she decides._

_Kal pushes the window open and two red beams streak from his eyes and with pinpoint accuracy strike Spike. From where they stand the two of them can see the small eruption of flame that is the vampire before he turns to dust. They had planned this whole thing and timed it perfectly so Spike would be down in the lobby at the moment the Slayer and co stormed in. They wanted her to rescue him or at least think she did._

_Glory gives a little scream of delight and claps her hands gleefully as she imagines the look on their faces at when the annoying bleached blond(her hair is naturally blond so she totally has that up on him) vampire went poof. She only regrets she couldn't see it._

* * *

'It's funny,' Dawn thinks as she awaits for the final showdown between her sister and her two enemies. It's funny how time seems to slow down in these last moments giving her time to remember how they reached here. They lost Spike and then...then came their mother.

Dawn has to suppress a sniffle of sorrow as she remembers.

Dawn will never really know what happened. She was at school when Buffy found their mother dead.

* * *

"_I'm bored," Glory announces one day. Boredom is a common emotion for her. There is little on this world that can hold her attention. Well except her lover of course. He can keep her...'**occupied'** for days at a time._

_Kal cocks his eyebrow before reaching over to the bedside table and grabbing his watch. "We've been up 5 minutes," he points out. They were still in bed. He was just awake. Glory could be very wearing. Her appetites were almost insatiable._

_Glory pouts and strokes his broad chest. "But when was the last time we tormented that annoying little slayer?"_

_Kal has to smile. Since he rejected his humanity he must admit he has found tormenting Buffy Summers kind of amusing. "Ok. Any ideas?"_

"_Hundreds," she says insulted that he could imply anything else. "Hundreds of little butterflies all in a row. Pluck. Pluck. Pluck their little wings off."_

_Glory's hands go to her head. The insanity. It was returning. It didn't happen as often anymore since she was freed from her fleshy prison but until her powers fully return and she can completely shed this human form she still needs to feed occasionally._

_Kal takes her by her arms and kisses her on the temple. "You hang on. I'll find you someone."_

_In a blur of motion he is dressed and has put on Glory's robe for her before summoning in the minions to watch her. It only takes him a few minutes to find someone and the truth is despite knowing what happens next he doesn't feel guilty at all. The old him could never have even contemplated doing this but Glory has helped free him of all those little burdens of human conscience._

_He has the minions hold the young woman still while he leads Glory to her. He takes Glory's hands and places them on the woman's head. Glory's fingers penetrate the skull with the shafts of light emanating from them. It only takes a few moments._

_Glory then stands up straight, her posture reverting to its usual one of power and strength and control. "Ah. Much better," she says in a cheerful voice before commanding the minions to get rid of her used up meal. She then stretches her arms above her head with all the grace and sexual allure she is capable of._

"_So where were we?" she asks Kal as if that whole thing never happened._

"_Tormenting the Slayer," he reminds her._

_A grin comes to Glory's face. "That's right."_

"_Can I suggest something?" Kal requests._

"_Of course sweetie. You're the only one who is allowed to."_

"_The Slayer's mother is recovering from a brain tumour and they were worried about how it might leave her crazy so I was thinking lets go ahead and do that. Lets make her crazy."_

"_I could do with seconds," Glory says agreeing with Kal's idea as a wicked grin forms on her face. This is going to be a lot of fun._

_Ok so in the end it didn't go quite as planned. When they showed up at the Slayer's house and Glory sucked Joyce Summers' brain something happened that neither Kal nor Glory anticipated. The stress of Glory draining the energy caused a brain aneurysm and well that was the end of the Slayer's mom. Not that watching the Slayer and all her friends grieving afterwards didn't have its highlights because it did and in a way the best part was that no-one ever suspected Kal or Glory had any part of it. It allowed them to continue their little game with the Slayer without her realising that is what they were doing._

* * *

Next. What major thing came next?

Dawn thinks, as time still seems to stretch on interminably.

Oh Dawn remembers. Tara. Glory fed off Tara's brains.

* * *

_Kal comes up behind Glory, wraps his arms around her and kisses her neck in what is his common exhibition of affection. "I was thinking."_

"_Hmm. About what?" Glory purrs as Kal's lips excite her whole body._

"_When we get the Key we want the Slayer to come and try and get it back."_

"_Oh yes," Glory moans half at what Kal is doing to her. "I want her to try her best and have her fail. It will make her death all the sweeter when she realises the little game we have been playing with her."_

_Kal continues kissing Glory's neck and speaking in between. "Then we need to come up with a way for her to find out where to be but not make it obvious that is what we wanted."_

"_You are so devious," Glory says impressed at him._

"_Thanks."_

"_What's your plan?"_

"_That you feed off one of her little friends since they will be drawn to the place of the conjunction. The Slayer will follow thinking it will lead her to the Key."_

_Glory moans in pleasure as Kal sucks on a particularly sensitive part of her neck. "Which one?" she asks in relation to which of the Slayer's friends Glory should feed on._

"_To make it really hurt and to look like it is just you being spiteful I was thinking it should be that little sweet kind blond witch."_

_Glory moans louder and not just at what Kal is doing to her. That idea is really a turn on. She turns round in his arms and pushes him onto the bed before clambering all over him. "For a plan like that I'm thinking your God should reward you."_

"_Oh then reward away my Goddess," he says with a hungry gaze as she undresses above him. The room is dark, only lit by candles, and the light from them makes Glory skin have a wonderful glow to it making her look every bit the Goddess she is._

_As for the aftermath of sucking the little witch's brains even Glory will admit she didn't foresee the red-haired witch seeking revenge for what happened to her lover. Kal had been out attending to some other business so Glory had been home alone at the time. It had been quite an effort on Glory's part to not rip apart the red-haired witch and the Slayer when she came rushing to the rescue but Glory restrained herself for no other reason than to make it all the sweeter when the end came which after that incident Glory had now decided would be very soon._

* * *

This last year has been the toughest of Buffy's life. First to find out her sister is the result of some monks transforming a mystical Key into human form and then altering her and everyone else's memories to make sure to hide Dawn from Glory. Then Buffy finds out the thing she is protecting Dawn from is a genuine Hell God. Then this guy shows up alongside Glory. If he wasn't the bad guy Buffy would so be crushing on him for being close to perhaps the most downright gorgeous man she has ever seen...except he is not a man. She thinks he isn't anyway. They had not been able to find out anything about him.

Buffy had come to consider him perhaps more dangerous than Glory for while Buffy had fought Glory a few times and got her ass kicked she will admit but at least she had a good idea how strong Glory was. Him on the other hand; he always stood to the side and simply watched. It was disconcerting and creepy. His explanation when Buffy had asked once being that he wouldn't want to deny Glory her fun.

Fun?

Oh yeah this whole thing has been so much fun.

Forced to flee when Glory's patience ran out. Chased by the Knights of Bad fashion-ium who wanted to kill Dawn to prevent Glory gaining possession of the Key. Finding out Ben, a nurse who Buffy had liked, was the human vessel Glory had been banished into at the worst possible time imaginable. When they had called him to help Giles who had been injured by the knights. They had been holed up in the desert surrounded by the Knights with only a shield Will conjured up protecting them. Right in the middle of it Ben transformed into Glory and took Dawn.

For a moment it all became too much for Buffy and her mind snapped until Willow magicked herself into Buffy's mind and brought her out of it.

Then came this the final fight. They had a plan. No guarantee it would work but it was a plan. First off have Willow do some mojo and take back the mental energy Glory stole from Tara and hence weaken Glory or at least make it more difficult for the Hell God to hold a coherent thought together.

Looked like it would work too. Willow had one hand each on Tara and Glory's heads. Cool blue lightning seemed to show the transfer of energy and then Glory did something. She put her hand into the energy and deflected it or something. The link became between Willow and Glory where Glory was doing the draining.

Poor Willow became another crazy slave of Glory's will.

Despite that the plan proceeded. Use the Buffybot and the Dagon Sphere. The sphere thing seemed to work. Glory certainly looked in pain until she crushed it. At that point no sign of Glory's Consort as they had discovered he was. Buffy didn't know why. Didn't care. It gave her a fighting chance if he wasn't around.

Glory smashed the Buffybot so Buffy pulled out her next ploy. The hammer of a Troll God. Certainly seemed to do the trick.

Still a problem with Glory's minions making sure none of her friends could get up to Dawn.

The fight with Glory continued. Buffy lost the hammer but got Glory into position for Xander's part where he hit her with a wrecking ball. Only he didn't.

The instant the ball smashed through the wall there was Kal, appearing from nowhere, his hand blocking the ball which now had an enormous dent in it.

Buffy remembers he looked at her with...amusement like he was finding this entire thing hilarious but it was more than that. The way he smirked like he was constantly laughing at a joke only he got.

What was not amusing was what happened next. He grabbed the chain of the ball and then swung the whole machine around and around, with Xander still inside, before he flung it far off over the horizon and out of sight. The chances of Xander surviving the impact when it came back down had to be practically zilch.

Then for whatever reason he stood back aside once more as Buffy, who managed to retrieve the Troll Hammer, and Glory hammered(pun intended) it out until here Buffy stands atop of the tower with Glory and Kal opposite her.

"You know this has really been quite amusing," Kal comments.

"I know right," Glory says in agreement.

"You will not touch her," Buffy declares.

Glory laughs. "Oh sweet cheeks. You have no idea at all what is going on do you?" She looks at Kal. "If you would," she requests.

Kal gives her a quick kiss. "Anything for you beloved." His eyes then glow red and beams shoot from them striking the hammer heating it up so much Buffy has no choice but to drop it. Then in a blur of motion Glory moves forward, grabs a couple of metal pieces of the tower and then slams them through Buffy's shoulders at the right angle until they penetrate through the platform effectively pinning Buffy where she stands.

Dawn cries out at seeing her sister like this.

Glory had made sure that what she did would not be immediately fatal. She needed the Slayer alive long enough to explain a few things. She grabs Buffy by her chin and makes the blond slayer look up at her. "Did you know that you had lost this battle before it even began?"

Buffy glares at Glory through her pain.

Glory continues. "Do you know when I actually discovered your sister was the Key? It was that day my beloved Kal and I showed up at your house. You remember that?"

* * *

_Glory and Kal walk away from Buffy's house after Glory had had a little chat with the Slayer threatening to kill Buffy's loved ones one by one until Buffy gave her the Key._

"_Why won't she tell me?" Glory whines. "She doesn't need the Key. I do!"_

"_It's the sister," Kal says._

"_Well she was kind of spunky. I almost liked her."_

_Kal shakes his head. She didn't hear him or at least not what he was meaning. "You said the Key was green energy?"_

"_When I last saw it it was this green swirling energy ball."_

"_The Slayer's sister. Her aura was...odd so I took a closer look and know what I saw?"_

"_No and do I care? No."_

"_I think you'll care about this. In her blood, in every one of her blood cells I saw swirling green energy."_

_Glory stops dead in her tracks and starts to smile. She grabs Kal's face and proceeds to kiss the life out of him. "I'm going to screw you senseless later," she promises._

"_Ok."_

_Glory rubs her hands together in anticipation. "Lets go kill a Slayer."_

"_Lets not."_

"_What!"_

"_It was why I waited to tell you and before you hit me..." which Kal can see from the look in her eye she is planning to, "just hear me out."_

"_You have one minute."_

"_We know the girl is the Key. We can take her any time we want but why don't we have some fun with this."_

_Glory's brow furrows slightly._

"_Just think on it. We can play one big long game on the Slayer. Watch her and laugh as she tries to what she thinks is keep her sister's true nature a secret. Just think of the look on her face when the time comes to end it and you tell her this."_

_Glory has to admit that does sound fun. "Alright. I'll go along with it for now but as soon as I get bored I'm taking my Key and killing that Slayer."_

"_Fine."_

_Glory eyes Kal for a moment. "Hmm. You know you have this whole devious side I never imagined."_

"_Well you said for me to stop thinking like a human. I guess this is what you get."_

* * *

Buffy listens to Glory recite the story. "Y-You-you've..."

"Been playing you sweetie until the time came to swat you like the bug you are. It has been so much fun! Kidnapping your little blond vampire and yes I did torture him for the sheer sake of it. That was a kick. It also kept you thinking that I didn't know where my little Key was. Then there was killing your dear old mom."

Buffy grits her teeth against the pain. If only she could move she would get Glory. Her mom...oh god her mom. That hurt so much. Much more than this ever can.

Glory taps her chin with her finger. "Lets see what else. Oh yes. Old Benny boy! That...now that was classic having him seduce you only you didn't quite fall for his charms. Still he got close enough for you to trust him. I'll get back onto old Benjy in a minute because there is more to that story."

Glory takes a second to wipe a smudge off Buffy's cheek. "There now. Can't have you look messy for your own funeral. Now what did we do next? Oh yes the little blond witch. Complete set up to get you here. By the way that was a good plan to try and weaken me by stealing the energy back and it might have worked 6 months ago. One flaw though. You were working on a false assumption. You based everything, your whole plan, on the single premise that I was a weakened power imprisoned in a cell of flesh. You must have noticed by how much sense I am making right now how that no longer is true."

Glory points at Kal. "He freed me and every day that has passed since I have gotten stronger, my powers have grown, internally I reverted back to my true form and this body, as fantastically perfect as it is, all you see now is little more than a façade. That means when your witch tried to drain me it took no more than a mere fleck of my power to reverse the spell and suck her brains. Now then that brings me back onto Ben because you see I was freed by separating me and him and originally I was planning to torture him in unspeakable ways for an inordinate length of time. However when Kal suggested we play some games with you he came up with the delightful idea idea of using Ben in the way we did."

Kal was trying to be ironic. Human emotions, human ways of thinking cost Clark Kent everything he held dear. Seemed only fitting somehow to use that ploy on Buffy Summers with Ben as the instrument to do it.

Glory continues, "Now you probably want to rage at Ben but he wasn't doing it of his own free will. I took that away. Benjamin was just my little puppet on a string."

Buffy can hear Dawn quietly sob and only wishes she could apologise for her failure. She has been played royally and can see that her end has come if only Glory would stop torturing her with the incessant talking.

Glory strokes some of Buffy's hair off her face. "You are probably wondering why I chose to end it when I did. Well after your little red-haired witch attacked me lets just say I was no longer having fun. Although the road chase between you guys in the Winnebago and the Knights of Loserville was amusing. If it means anything for you to know this I was going to take little Dawnie there in a couple of days anyway since as you know the conjunction was approaching. The best bit though of your little escape attempt was when you called Ben for help and I saw a chance for one last game. 'Ben' was me using a glamour spell."

Glory can see Buffy's eyes drift to Kal. "Oh. You're wondering why he didn't do a great deal of fighting. Simple. Because I told him not to. I get bored very easily and beating you up was alleviating my boredom. That and the two of us combined would have killed you in a few seconds or you would have figured out just how outclassed you were and tried to run away. Now we couldn't have that could we. That would have brought this little game to an end far too soon and we would not have had as nearly as much fun," she says with a self-satisfied dark chuckle as she remembers everything she and Kal did and how amusing it all was.

Glory strokes Buffy's hair some more her fingers straying to the place they would if she was going to feed off Buffy. "I thought about feeding off of you but I decided against it. I want that tiny little chemical engine you call a brain to work as well as it can so you fully understand just how pathetically small and insignificant you are...how much of a failure you are," Glory says with particular glee at rubbing it in.

Glory lets go of Buffy's face and walks away a few paces. "You once speculated why as a God I couldn't throw fire balls or lightning bolts or so on and so forth. When you said it I couldn't. Now however..." Glory raises her hand above her head and dark clouds form above Sunnydale. Thunder and lightning soon crack the heavens. "Now I can and hopefully now just before you die you understand. This fight only lasted this long because I let it. You only got up here because I allowed it. From the day I was separated from Ben the only gift you had left to give this world was your death."

_'Death is your gift.'_

"May whatever God you believe in have mercy on your soul Buffy Summers because this one doesn't. Bye bye now!"

Next thing Dawn knows she is being lifted up and away from the tower in Kal's arms. She then watches as lightning shoots down from the sky above and strikes her sister. Buffy's screams will haunt her for the rest of her life whatever remains of it.

When it is over all that is left of Buffy is a charred smoking corpse. Glory takes a few steps forward to look at it close up. How long had she imagined this and now here it was. The Slayer dead. She looks up to see Kal using his newly acquired power of flight as he holds her Key in his strong arms. Tears run down the young teenage girl's face. They don't move Glory.

Glory takes one moment to recall everything that has happened this last year and a triumphant smile comes to her lips.

She is free and restored to her true self.

The Slayer is dead.

She has her Key.

She has her Consort.

Her time to rule once again has come.

This truly is a Glory-ous victory.

The End.

* * *

_Author's Note: As I promised a follow-up to my Glory-ous Alliance story. Oh dear poor Buffy. She was way out of league in this one wasn't she but my thought was that Buffy could never defeat Glory and Kal together therefore it only lasted for as long as they wanted it to last. I don't think I'm quite done with this particular universe yet. I have a couple more ideas. Thanks to everyone who has written reviews._


	6. Keys, Wishes and Tuesdays Don't Mix

**Keys, Wishes and Tuesdays Don't Mix**

Summary: Dawn makes a wish on a Tuesday. You'd think she learn by now. Set during Season 7.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Alright. Who said it?" Buffy demands to know. "Who said the 'W' word?"

The Scoobies, Giles included, point at Dawn as the one responsible.

"Way to show loyalty guys," Dawn grumbles.

Buffy pinches the bridge of her nose. Migraine City here she comes. "Dawn what were you thinking of saying that word on a Tuesday of all things!"

"Well you know I was just making one tiny little flippant remark. How was I suppose to know it would come true?"

"You wished Clark Kent was real!" Buffy screams in frustration.

"No. I wished Superman would crash down here in Sunnydale to take care of the enormous army of those Uber-Vamps," she corrects her sister. "I mean think about it. One vast blast of his heat vision and poof!"

Well the crashing down bit most certainly happened proved by the spaceship in the back garden but Dawn's wish as inevitably happens on the Hellmouth didn't turn out quite as expected. Proof positive of that was evidenced by the small blue-eyed infant sitting in the middle of the living room bending someone's sword into funny shapes as if he playing with a bendy straw.

Buffy places her hands on her hips and sighs. "I'm too young to be a mother," she complains sounding almost whiny. "Let alone a mother to an infant who is already as strong as I am. Giles please tell me there is some way to undo this," she pleads.

Giles takes his glasses off and cleans them. "Only the one who granted the wish can reverse it," he informs Buffy.

Buffy looks to Anya for help. "Is this your friend Halfrek's doing?" she asks in relation to Anya's vengeance demon friend.

Anya shakes her head. "Not Hallie's style."

"Then who?"

"Can't be certain. Takes a lot of power to conjure up a fictional character into reality so that narrows it down a bit."

"Is there a way you can find out?"

Anya thinks on it. "Well...there might be one or two who still owe me a favour."

"Then get on it," Buffy orders before turning her gaze back to her sister.

Dawn's face falls. "So what horrid punishment are you going to give me this time?"

Buffy shakes her head. "No punishment this time Dawn."

"Huh?" Dawn says completely at a loss.

"Responsibility. Until we can undo this you have to help look after him and in doing so I can only pray you actually learn something."

Ok. Dawn guesses she should take some responsibility in looking after the baby Superman. "I'll help."

"Good. Now all that leaves is to assign you your duty. I'm thinking..." Buffy's smile becomes malevolent. "diaper duty."

Dawn's wails can be heard across the entire town. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has written reviews._


	7. Wedded Bliss Interrupted

**Wedded Bliss...Interrupted**

Summary: The wedding of Clark and Lois. Speak now or forever hold your peace. Two women choose to speak now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: I will be taking liberties galore here and it is not meant to be taken seriously so please take it as what it is.

* * *

The Wedding of Clark Kent and Lois Lane. The beautiful blushing bride. The handsome groom. Almost clichéd in its assemblage.

The priest is simply going through the formalities. "If anyone has any objection why these two should not be wed let him speak now or forever hold their peace?" he asks the congregation.

A few seconds go by. "We object!" twin female voices shout from the back of the church. There are audible gasps. Lois looks like she will explode, her face turning red with anger.

Clark meanwhile has gone as white as a ghost as he lays eyes on the brunette and the blond women. Previously forgotten images scream into his brain.

_Zatanna's gift. The magically spiked champagne. They all ending up very drunk. Oliver talking him into one last hooray as a bachelor. A quick superspeed to Vegas. Meeting the blond and brunette in a hotel bar. Going up to their room and spending two entire days there and...before that they did something else?...What was it again?...oh no!_

"Who the hell are you?" Lois demands to know through gritted teeth as the two women stride confidently forward to the front.

"Oh how rude of me," the blond says sounding slightly air-heady. "I'm Buffy and this is Faith," she says pointing at the brunette and introducing themselves.

"That doesn't explain who you are."

Both women produce something from behind their backs. Two pieces of white paper which they hold up for everyone to read. "It's simple," the women say together and then point at Clark. "We're his wives!"

The two pieces of paper are marriage certificates.

"B-but you can't both be?" Lois shrieks.

"Um..." Chloe starts to say hesitantly having noticed on the certificates where the marriages took place. "Actually they can because Nevada changed its law about 6 months ago to make polygamy legal."

"Which it is not in Kansas," the priests says sternly fixing Clark a steely gaze. "This wedding cannot proceed!" he declares loudly so all the guests can hear.

Lois just stares at Clark wanting him to deny this. For him to tell her this all just some fantasy cooked up by crazy people.

Clark swallows hard. "Uh...Lo...honey..."

Lois slaps him. "Don't!" she screams. "Don't talk to me! I can't believe...you...of all people...I can't..." Lois just runs out of words and starts to run off tears streaking down her face.

Clark moves to chase after her but is caught by Oliver who shakes his head which says to leave her be for now. Clark's eyes roam around to see his mother, her expression filled with utter disappointment in him.

"Now then," Buffy says. "Now that we have that out of the way it's time you make with the talky," she tells Clark.

"What?" Clark asks his mind, even his superpowered one, struggling to comprehend everything that is happening.

"Faith and I," Buffy says waving her hand back and forth between herself and the brunette, "we're Slayers which means we have strength and stamina way above normal people and you..."

Faith picks it up here. "You screwed us until we couldn't walk. A normal guy struggles to last a few hours with 1 of us let alone a whole weekend with 2."

At that Clark receives a large clap on his back from Oliver. "Didn't know you had it in you Clark," he says sounding impressed at what Clark managed. Since they were part of the whole hero grapevine they knew about Slayers.

"Ollie!" Chloe shrieks in total abhorrence at Oliver's praise considering her cousin's heart just got broken.

At his girlfriend's look Oliver can see many a night stuck on the couch coming his way.

"So talk and explain just what the hell you are," Buffy demands to know since there was no way he could be human.

Clark runs his hand through his hair and loosens his tie. By now the church is virtually empty. It was a small wedding so it hadn't taken long for people to leave, the priest included. He lowers himself down to sit in the front pew. "You might want to sit. This could take awhile," he advises the two women who sit themselves down as Clark does the explainy bit.

* * *

"Damn!" Faith says after Clark finishes his story. That being her immediate reaction to learning he is an alien. She looks him up and down a few times which strictly speaking isn't necessary since in Vegas she explored every inch of his chiselled gorgeousness as he explored every inch of both her and Buffy. Her lips curve up into that self-satisfied sexy grin. "I told ya B. Can I pick them or can I pick them?"

"You can pick them alright Faith and by the way this is the last time I let you pick them or in fact the last time I let you suggest how we spice up our sex life full stop," Buffy tells the brunette.

At that Oliver's eyebrows rise significantly as images flood his brain. "You two are...?"

"Lovers," Buffy and Faith says together and they share a tender little kiss.

"We're bisexual in case you were wondering," Buffy answers what would be the next question.

"Oh yeah. Love a piece of man-meat every so often so B and I pick guys up, give them the time of their lives for one night and satisfy our own needs and desires. Perfect deal really," Faith explains.

"Until we met you," Buffy says pointing at Clark. "Just what the hell was in that drink you gave us?"

More images scream into Clark's brain. Oh god. His head drops into his hands. "It was the champagne. I still had the bottle."

"Explain," Buffy asks.

Clark takes another breath and explains the spiked champagne that he still had in his possession when he met Faith and Buffy and he gave them both a drink from it.

"Huh. We'll have to get the spell of that for Red," Faith remarks knowing Willow would love that spell and well so would she because damn that champagne gave her a hit she hasn't been able to enjoy since she became a slayer and the accelerated slayer metabolism kicked in.

This is a complete nightmare is the only thing Clark can think. The woman he loves is gone and he isn't sure how he can ever make this up to her or if he even can and now here he is with his two wives. "So where do we go from here?" Clark asks.

Buffy responds. "Well obviously an annulment is a start which needs all of us to agree to it."

Clark nods. He is just too emotionally shattered right now to do anything but agree.

"I don't know B. He is kind of pretty. You sure we can't keep him," Faith teases.

"Faith," Buffy slightly chastises. This is not the time for levity in her opinion.

"It was just a suggestion," Faith says lightly.

Buffy gets to her feet and places a supportive comforting hand on Clark's shoulder. She really hadn't intended to interrupt his wedding but this just happened to be the day they finally caught up to him after she and Faith woke up in Vegas alone. He had vanished off at some point while they were sleeping.

Clark looks up at her with sad soulful eyes. Damn. Those eyes are incredible. It makes Buffy think perhaps she should take Faith's idea of keeping him more seriously.

No. Best not although after what happened they will no doubt be staying in touch for some time to come. In fact they do exchange contact information so they can sort out this annulment.

"Well we better be going," Buffy says. "We'll be in touch."

Again all Clark does is nod.

"Oh but before we go we have something for you," she says and in front of Clark's eyes Buffy and Faith suddenly hold out two identical little sticks with a window and pink lines.

"Congrats. You're going to be a daddy," Faith tells him.

The images of him, Buffy and Faith play out in Clark's head. Two days in that hotel room...and no protection used. That's the final straw for Clark as his eyes roll back in his head and he falls to the floor unconscious in a dead faint.

"Wow. I always thought it would be me in this situation first," Oliver quips which earns him a slap across the back of the head from Chloe, a severe glare and in the end an entire month sleeping on the couch.

The End.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has written reviews._


	8. Gloryous New Beginnings

Glory-ous New Beginnings

Summary: 3rd in my Glory-ous series. In the immediate aftermath of her defeat of the Slayer Glory reveals her true plans.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

It was over.

Buffy was dead.

Xander was almost certainly dead.

Spike had died months ago.

Willow and Tara had both been reduced to crazy slaves of Glory's will.

Only Giles and Anya were left now. Giles knew what fate was next. His heart was broke over the loss so part of him would welcome what was to follow. Better that than watch the world be torn apart as Glory uses Dawn to return to her home dimension.

Giles and Anya look up as Glory leaps all the way down from the top of the tower to right in front of them, cratering the ground slightly as she lands. She stands up straight, a large triumphant grin on her face. "Well now. Down to the Watcher and the former Vengeance Demon. Doesn't say much about the calibre of this world's so-called heroes now does it," Glory mocks as she walks towards them gracefully, with a certain sway to her hips. She stops a few feet in front of them. "Now then what to do with the two of you," Glory contemplates while theatrically tapping her chin with her finger.

Giles raises his chin defiantly. If he is going to die it will be with as much dignity as he can manage.

"Giles! Anya!" screams from above grabs their attention.

Both look up to see Dawn in the arms of Kal as he floats down to stand next to Glory. Glory looks at Dawn and pats her on the head like she was a pet. "She's awful cute ain't she but somewhat noisy. I mean she just talks and talks and talks. Don't you hate people like that?"

"End this game," Giles demands of Glory.

Glory laughs. "Wow. Did you hear that little Dawnie. This pathetic mortal is daring to tell a God what to do. He's just lucky I'm in a good mood or I would have already ripped out his spine," she says in a completely inappropriate cheerful sounding voice for describing something so horrible. "So Rupert," she says using Giles' first name. "Can I call you Rupert?"

Giles glares at her wondering what it is she wants. She has already won. He obviously can't stop her.

"And Anyanka," Glory says using the name Anya went by when she was a vengeance demon. "By the way Anyanka big fan of your work," she says in what could be interpreted as actual admiration for all the truly terrible and horrific vengeances Anya has inflicted on men over the centuries.

"Thank you!" Anya says pleased she is getting some praise.

"Here's the one time only deal I'm going to offer because I am in such a good mood. Pledge your eternal and undying loyalty and worship to me and you get to live. Refuse and I'll...do something excruciatingly painful. You know whatever pops into mind. So what do you say?"

Giles says nothing.

"OK!" Anya announces loudly her agreement to Glory's offer and moves away from Giles to stand next to Glory.

"Anya. What are you doing?" Giles asks unable to believe what she is doing.

"It's over Giles," Anya says plainly. "She's won. I'm doing the sensible thing. I want to live," she gives as her explanation.

"She's a hell god bent on destroying the world Anya," Giles argues.

"True but at least she has great fashion sense."

"That is completely true," Glory says sounding slightly air-heady. "So Rupert what do you say? Ready to join the winning team?"

"I will never compromise my principles," he replies.

Glory rolls her eyes. "Yeah. Yeah. Blah. Blah." She waves him off. "You see I try to be nice and people throw it in my face." She turns to Kal. "Kal sweetie. Be a dear and show Rupert what happens to those that oppose us."

"Anything for you honey," he says in an deliberate over the top sugary sweet voice. His eyes glow and two red beams shoot from them hitting Giles and setting him alight. He screams in unimaginable agony for the several seconds it takes him to die.

Tears roll down Dawn's cheeks as overwhelming fear fills her. She knows what comes next. She is cut open so her blood can open the portals between dimensions.

Glory dusts her hands off and turns to Dawn. She bends down next to the Key in human form and brushes Dawn's hair off her face before using a tissue to wipe Dawn's tears away. "Hello there my little Key. Do we have some plans for you..." Glory leans in right to Dawn's ear and whispers, "but not the ones you think we do."

Dawn turns her head to look right in Glory's eyes as the Hell Goddess smiles knowingly.

"You see none of you ever knew what was really going on did you. All this..." Glory gestures at the tower. "It was all for show."

"And what a terrific show it was oh Great One," Anya says in sycophantic praise.

Glory stands up straight. "How about we show you what we really plan to do next huh? Would you like that Dawnie?"

Dawn says nothing.

"Jinx!" Glory screams. "Bring me my ride!" she orders.

The 4 of them then head for the street out of the building site where the tower stands.

"Um what about all the crazy people?" Anya wonders that are wandering around aimlessly, including Tara and Willow amongst their number.

"What about them?" Glory asks in a cold uncaring rhetorical fashion.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you had some plan for them oh great Goddess of mine. I of course meant no disrespect."

If she had Glory would have killed her. "They've served their purpose," Glory states.

The 4 stand at the kerb and wait as a minion drives up in an open top red Ferrari with the number plate 'GLORY 2'

"It's new," Glory explains with pride in it. She looks so good in red. "The previous one broke after we discovered a human built car can't stand up to a God and a Kryptonian having sex on top of it."

Kal smiles at the memory. "But you did look so sexy lying atop of it naked beforehand."

"Naturally," Glory says like he is stating the obvious.

At that Anya briefly wonders if this Kal would ever be willing or allowed to service her needs in that fashion. It is not that she didn't like Xander. She did but he's dead and she has to make the best of the situation she is in now. "So...uh...Kryptonian?" she wonders having never heard that term in her 900 years of life.

"It's my species," Kal replies. "And that is all I'm going to say about that so no more questions," he warns her off.

Anya for once chooses to remain quiet.

Dawn gets stuffed in the back of the car and belted in. Glory pats her head. "Buckle up sweet cakes. I don't want you to get hurt."

Dawn just glares as defiantly as she can while she tries to stop herself from emotionally falling apart at having just seen everyone she cares for be killed. Anya sits in the back next to her.

"This is a really nice car!" Anya praises it. She is also jealous at her not having a car like this. She wonders what she has to do to get one.

"Traitor!" Dawn hisses at her.

Anya shrugs. "Call me what you want but are you really telling me if you were in my shoes you would have rather ended up like Giles?"

"In a heartbeat," Dawn says with total conviction.

Glory gets in the driver seat and Kal in the passenger. Glory revs the engine and the car screeches off through the streets of Sunnydale at an insane turn of speed.

They come to a stop outside a warehouse which is being guarded by Glory's minions. "Here we are!" Glory announces.

Dawn has her hand over her mouth trying not to barf. That was the most insane driving ever. It was worse than Buffy. How they are still alive Dawn has no idea.

Dawn gets dragged out the car and the 4 head into the warehouse.

One of Glory's minions runs to greet them and bows in her presence. "Oh great, most perfect Glory. Slayer of Slayers. Retriever of the Key. Most Marvellous Moth..."

"Enough already!" Glory yells. Even she gets tired of hearing all that.

The minion bows lower. "Of course. Forgive me. I am not worthy."

"Tell me something I don't know."

The minion turns to Kal and bows to him. "Most Honoured and Worthy Consort to the Great Glorificus I bid thee welcome."

"It's Gurk right?" Kal queries.

The minion, Gurk, bows lower. "You honour me with remembrance of my name."

Glory rolls her eyes. "You do that on purpose just to get praise don't you," she says meaning Kal bothers to remember the minions' names to get praise like he just did.

"Have no idea what you mean," Kal says with a fake innocent smile.

Glory snorts. "Take some advice. Learn to lie better. I've killed people for less you know."

"I know. You tried to kill me for less. Lucky I'm immortal isn't it."

"Wait," Anya says. "She tried to kill you?"

"The very first time we met," Kal confirms. He then moves over and gives Glory a deep kiss. "That was the day Glory started to help me see how I should truly live."

"Can we get this over with already," Dawn complains kind of almost wishing they would just kill her and get it over with.

"Over? It is only just beginning," Glory tells Dawn.

They enter into the warehouse. Inside there are a few dozen of what looks like leather-like spherical objects about the size of beach-balls held together in some kind of resin. Glory walks over and places her hand gently on one stroking it with loving affection. "Hey Kiddies! Mommy's home!"

"Mommy?" Dawn and Anya exclaim at the same time.

* * *

**Flashback...**

_Glory stretches out her muscles after some more wonderful sex with Kal. It had been a good few months since she found him. He was getting more perfect every day he let her teach him how he should use his power. He was going to be great by the time she took him back home with her._

_Glory rests her head on her hand and watches him as he stands at her window haloed by the sunlight. He seems to be deep in thought which tends to be a bad thing in his case. It means he is brooding on something most likely to do with his past life and how he defined himself by human standards._

_Glory gets to her feet and moves over to him wrapping her arms around him from behind and nibbles at his ear. "If you say you are regretting any of this I will have to kill you," she informs him._

_Kal turns round and smiles softly. Glory finds her heart speed up at the way he smiles. He kisses her on the lips and his hands caress her perfect form. "I'm not actually. I feel...you make me feel so free. I always use to feel so burdened."_

"_That's because you stopped thinking in human terms," Glory explains._

"_Life seems so much simpler now."_

"_Life is simple when you're a God. You command something and it happens."  
_

"_I'll never be a God Glory."_

"_You're close enough for me."_

"_Am I?" he asks. "That was what I was thinking about. What happens when it is time for you to go home?"_

"_I told you this. You come with me. We kill my brothers and then bring about a reign like no Hell dimension has ever seen." __Glory sees him make a face. "What is it now?" she asks starting to get annoyed at him._

"_Why are so eager to go back?" Kal asks her._

"_Because it's my home," she says like it is obvious. "And it was taken from me unfairly. It was mine! They had no right! I was the most powerful! The most Worthy! That domain and all others I want are mine!"_

"_This world Glory is my home," Kal explains to her and hopes she understands._

"_This world?" she repeats incredulously. "I can crap better worlds than this!"_

"_I'm sure you can but it is the only place I know. It is my home...and I don't think I want to leave it."_

_Glory pulls away from him and paces across the room unable to believe she is hearing this tripe. "This world is unworthy of you. It is unfit! How can you even consider staying here? How can you even consider leaving me?" she screeches in fury. It is just unthinkable to her how anyone could choose this miserable planet over her._

"_Glory. It's not that simple," he tries to make her understand. He does...more than care for her he has discovered during these last few months but going off to some Hell dimension isn't what he wants to do. He doesn't know what he wants to do yet but he knows it has to be here on Earth._

"_Get out!" she seethes in fury as she points at the door._

_Kal takes a step towards her. "Glory..."_

"_I said get out!" she screams picking up the entire bed and throwing it at him. He bats it off easily enough. "Get out! Get out! Get out!"_

_Kal sighs and can see he isn't going to get through to her until she calms down which knowing Glory could either be in a few minutes from now or never. She could be that unpredictable. In a blur he gets his clothes on and is gone._

_Glory collapses to the floor and finds herself sobbing. She raises her hand to her cheeks and find real tears rolling down. What is happening to her? She is a God. Gods don't cry._

_It's this body. Has to be. She's been trapped in human form for too long. It's starting to infect her. Once she sheds it and returns home everything will be fine...except it won't because Kal won't be by her side._

_She wipes more tears away._

_'What is wrong with me?' she asks herself. All she has ever wanted is to go home but now the thought of doing so without Kal makes this heart she is stuck with physically ache._

_Glory sits there for a long time trying to work it out. While the stupid Slayer and her friends have insulted her by calling her not very smart nothing is further from the truth. Glory was just stuck with a pathetic human brain that couldn't properly hold her magnificence. It is what caused her bouts of insanity. No surprise really when you take a Hell God and try and compact them down and stuff them in a fleshy human form that it doesn't quite work right._

_She still has her moments of insanity although fewer and further between as her powers return and she reverts to her true self. Now she puts all that has returned to use and tries to understand what she is feeling._

_Feelings._

_Yes. That's the problem. She has feelings...feelings of attachment...of care...of...of...No!...No!...Definitely no!...She can't...She's a Hell God...She can't feel...**that**...Gods don't feel...**that!**_

_Glory sits there longer willing herself to find the solution to this problem. Eventually it strikes her what it is she must do._

_Kal returns to Glory's apartment after one of the minions found him and told him that the Most Beautiful Fabulous Glorificus wished to see him. He has to wonder though how this will turn out. __He finds her standing, waiting, dressed to kill, perhaps literally._

_Glory points at him. "You," she says accusingly. "Do you know what you have done to me?"_

"_Glory. I am not going to fight you," Kal tells her and he can tell from her look, her profile, that she is planning to._

_Glory blurs across the apartment, grabs Kal by the throat and throws him all the way back out of the 3rd floor apartment. He impacts the ground outside cratering it. Seconds later Glory is landing on top of him. "Fight me!" she demands._

"_No," he refuses._

_Glory punches him a few times and then to Kal's complete shock kisses him ferociously. She trails kisses and bites all the way along his jaw to his ear. "You need to fight me because I need you," she whispers almost desperately._

"_Glory. What?" he says totally befuddled._

_Glory sits up and straddles him. "I decided that I don't wish to go home without you."_

"_Glory I can't go with you," he tells her. He had not changed his mind on that._

_She looks at him and Kal sees a tenderness there he didn't know she possessed. "I know. I'm going to stay," she tells him what she has decided to do._

"_But you hate this world," he reminds her._

"_I do. Therefore if I'm going to stay I decided I'll have to take it over. I exist to rule. I must rule. I can't deny that instinct within." Glory looks at him intently. "We will rule together side by side you and me. Reshape this world to our liking," she says really meaning she wants them to be equals rather than him being the subordinate she proposed he be before. "What do you say?"_

_Kal is rather at a loss what to say. He had never expected this but as he thinks on it it may not be a bad idea. He lost everything he use to be because of humans. Humans just make one colossal mess of everything. It always use to irritate him how humans could never see how to live together in harmony with themselves and the planet but he never thought it was his place to force anyone to change as that had been what he had been taught by his parents. That was the way they had raised him. __However thanks to Glory he now thinks quite differently on things and maybe her suggestion is not such a bad idea. _"_What about what we are doing to the Slayer? What about the Key?" he wonders now that Glory is not going home._

_Glory smiles. "What about them? We don't have to stop playing with them? In fact just think of how much sweeter it will all be with them trying to stop something we no longer plan to do. It will be so much fun!" she declares._

"_That it would be," he says in agreement. "And the Key?"_

_Glory cocks her head to one side as she thinks. "Well one day I would still like to get revenge on my brothers and I need the Key to break down the dimensional barrier. We'll keep her like a pet until we're ready. I'm sure we can find some way to use her without destroying what will be our world by that time."_

"_Our world," Kal repeats. "I like the sound of that."_

"_I know! It sounds so good!" Glory says with almost child-like enthusiasm. She gently strokes his broad chest. "Anyway that brings us to my totally brilliant idea."_

"_Which is?"_

"_Children!" she announces with glee._

"_Children?" Kal asks totally lost._

_Glory nods. "I was the most powerful Hell God back home with the largest army and you know how I got the largest army?"_

_From what she said Kal can guess the following. "You gave birth to them."_

"_Uh huh," she says with an enormous smile. "And now that I'm free of Ben I have the power to give birth again. I'll breed us our own army with which to conquer this little backwater world. I think you can pretty much guess what your contribution will be."_

"_Can you really do that with me? After all we're so different."_

"_I'm a God," Glory says like that explains everything. "True by human standards your...we call it back home the 'Code of Life'...is complex. For me it is not so much." She bends down and kisses Kal sweetly, tenderly. "So tell me Kal are you ready to make some babies?" she asks him huskily._

_The growing tightness in his jeans would kind of indicate yes. He kisses her passionately. "You really are a Goddess," he says, his own voice husky._

"_I know and you know what you have to do now."_

_Kal smiles tenderly at her before punching her in the face and flipping her off of him. Violence equals foreplay for Glory._

_They both get back to their feet grinning at each other before they charge at each other making the ground shake first from fighting and second from their love-making. The result of which they place in a warehouse prepared specially to house their offspring as they mature._

* * *

**Back to the present...**

"Your children?" Anya is the one to ask sounding totally shocked at the revelation.

Kal moves next to Glory and places his hand on top of the same...egg essentially as her. "Yep. They'll almost be as powerful as we are," he explains from what Glory told him they would be like. "They're warriors," Kal adds onto that. "Intelligent, powerful but not in possession of full free will. They will obey Glory and I without question. When they mature in a few years they'll be our soldiers with which we will conquer this planet."

"And more than that," Glory adds. "They'll be gorgeous!" she proclaims with absolute certainty. "After all look who their parents are," she gives as the explanation as to why they'll be gorgeous. "And this is only the first batch," Glory says grinning in anticipation of the many more mating sessions with Kal to come to breed more.

"Years?" Anya once more is the one to query since Dawn seems to have been stunned to muted silence.

Kal and Glory stand up straight and shrug. "We're immortal," Kal says.

"What's a few years to us?" Glory finishes off by asking the rhetorical question. "In the meantime we'll take over this two-bit town. It's a perfect breeding place sitting on top of a Hellmouth as it does. The mystical energy that leaks from the Old 'Boca del Infierno' is feeding our children as we speak. It will feed them by night while the sun will boost their growth by day," she says pointing at the roof which Kal fixed up to be retractable and allow sunlight in.

Simply it is the combination of Glory and Kal's genes that will allow their offspring to feed off both forms of energy and make them grow faster.

"You'll be stopped," Dawn says finally having found her voice.

"Aw. Cute. She's so feisty isn't she?" Glory says. "Well don't worry we'll soon knock that out of ya hon," Glory promises.

"Why am I even still alive?" Dawn asks. "You obviously don't need me," she surmises from the fact Glory is not going home anymore.

"But I do. You're still the Key Dawnie and one day I have plans to use you."

"I'll kill myself first," Dawn vows.

"Go right ahead," Glory tells her not in the least bit worried by the threat. She goes onto explain why. "Except you have to remember I'm now in possession of my full Godly powers. I can just bring you back to life or make you immortal."

Anya raises her hand. "Can I be immortal?" she asks not wishing to grow old and die.

"I'll think about it if you prove yourself useful," Glory decides.

Glory steps forward right up to Dawn and bends down to look the teenage girl in the eye. "Realise Dawn that there is nothing you can do to alter any of this now," Glory says sounding serious for once. "Be like your friend there," she says referring to Anya. "Learn to accept this and make the best of it. Think of it as a new beginning for you."

Dawn shakes her head. "No! Never!" she shouts defiantly or just in complete denial of the truth of the situation as it now faces her before making a run for it.

Glory and Kal could catch her easily but decide it best to let her try to escape and see how pointless it is. Kal fishes a small remote out of his pocket and hits the switch. There is a high pitched whining sound.

"What was that?" Anya asks.

Kal steps up next to Glory. "Do you think we would have told you any of this Anya if we could not be sure of keeping our children safe?" he asks rhetorically. "What do you think we are? Human? Full of human arrogance? Prone to making human mistakes? Puh-lease," he says scornfully. "I installed a Kryptonian shield generator which creates an impenetrable field around this entire warehouse. Nothing of this world either mystical or scientific can penetrate it. Even my darling Glory here would break a sweat in trying to do so and she is one of the most powerful beings in existence."

"Aw. You sweet talker you," Glory says giving Kal a playful shove.

Kal finishes, "When Dawn reaches the perimeter she'll bump into it and it'll knock her out cold but otherwise unharmed."

Why did they use Kryptonian tech you could ask? Simple really if Glory was to use her powers that much magic would be picked up by someone. Until their children are mature he and Glory will be going for mostly low profile. Even taking over the town they'll be there mostly behind the scenes. As for protecting the entire town Kal was working on installing a bigger shield generator which could cover the whole town making Sunnydale the secure base from which they launch their takeover.

"Uh...okaaay," Anya says not really understanding what he is on about.

"Now make yourself useful and go fetch my Key," Glory orders of Anya.

"I'll go get right on that," Anya says obediently and heads off after Dawn who by now would have reached the field and be unconscious.

"Will you really ever grant her immortality?" Kal wonders in relation to Anya.

"Perhaps if she is useful. Can't have her shrivelling up and dying if I can still use her."

Kal moves to behind Glory, wraps his arms around her and gently kisses her neck which always makes her purr contentedly. "So how long do you think it will take Dawn to figure out that you already made her immortal?"

Glory laughs softly. She had done that shortly after she stole Dawn away from that place in the desert. She can't risk having her little Key dying on her. It was all just another game. If Dawn ever finds the courage to try and end her life the look on the girl's face when she doesn't die will be priceless.

Kal nips the skin on the particularly sensitive spot on Glory's neck and she lets out a low growl. He keeps that up much longer and she will be ripping his clothes off right here.

"I still can't believe I'm a father," Kal admits with obvious happiness in his tone of voice. He never ever thought he would have children and to have these offspring makes him so happy.

"You're a father a few dozen times over. Eventually you'll be one several thousand times over."

Kal smiles against her neck. "Hmm. I look forward to fathering them with you several thousand times over."

Glory actually lets out a girlish sounding giggle at his enthusiasm at the two of them having sex...a lot. She turns around in his arms and wraps hers around his strong neck and kisses him. She then says the same thing she said to him that day they conceived their children as they lay together in the warm afterglow. 3 words Kal didn't think she would ever say because he didn't think she could genuinely feel the emotion. "I love you," she says.

Kal gives her the same reply now as he gave then. "I love you."

The two of them kiss once more.

Soon they both will embark on a Glory-ous New Beginning not only for themselves but for the whole world and the whole world won't know what hit it!

The End.

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm growing oddly attached to this world. I still have some crazy ideas like Kal and Glory getting a visit from the lawyers of Wolfram and Hart. A crossover with Angel of some kind. Perhaps one where Xander somehow survives but ended up on a desert island and now he returns many years later to find Glory and Kal have begun their world conquest. I'll see if I write any. No promises. Thanks to everyone who has written reviews._


	9. After effects

**After-effects **

Summary: Buffy's Halloween costume choice has after-effects for both her and the person she dressed up as.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Kara Zor-L, better known as Power Girl, or when she's in a civilian guise Karen Starr, stands upon a rooftop in Metropolis. Her short red cape flutters behind her as she stares out to the distance deep in thought. She had had a weird day.

Ok she gets a lot of odd days. She's a superhero after all. More than that she is the last Kryptonian from a parallel universe to the one she currently resides in.

Her weird day comes courtesy of magic. Now she gets why Clark is always muttering how much he hates it.

Anyway she'll summarise this and hope to Rao it makes some sense. A teenager in another universe, where Kara is a comic book character, decided to dress up for Halloween as her. Now Kara can understand perfectly why someone would do that. After all who wouldn't want to be her.

Problems started when a magic spell made said teenager into person whose costume she was wearing and Kara found herself in this town in California called Sunnydale inhabiting the body of someone named Buffy Summers.

Kara will skip over the whole fighting vampires, breaking spell bit of the adventure and stick to the fact that she can't get out of her head some of Buffy's thoughts which had ended up being intermingled with her own. How that happened Kara has no idea. Stupid magic!

Lets rewind to Buffy discussing with her friend Willow her costume choice. That's the crux of the problem. That's the source of what is really bothering Kara right now.

"_You really think you can pull that off Buffy?" Willow asks a little sceptically._

"_Of course I can!" Buffy insists._

"_Well I mean I get why you identify with her. You're both kick ass blonds but...you don't exactly have the...she's taller."_

_Buffy rolls her eyes. "You just don't want to say the word breasts do you?"_

_Willow turns red as a beetroot. "Well you don't have the same...um...figure."_

"_I get it Will. I do and yeah I know I'm stretching believability but hey it isn't her figure that attracts me to her. That's hormonal teenage boys." Buffy looks at the white bodysuit she picked up from this new costume shop called Ethan's. "I never got it."_

"_Got what?"_

"_Why she never hooked up with Superman. I mean in the whole universe there's only one male Kryptonian left. If she wants kids that means there isn't exactly a lot of options...and even if there was can you imagine just what a real Superman would look like. I would be jumping on that train."_

"_Buffy!" Willow protests._

"_What?"_

"_What about Lois Lane?"_

"_They weren't dating when Power Girl first appeared. He was single and available."_

"_And happens to her cousin," Willow argues._

"_Is he?" Buffy questions that assertion. "She's from a parallel universe and they don't even spell their names the same. I'm not sure they ever did any test that proved it."_

"_Yeah but Superman?" Willow still questions. "Even if I buy that it has to be more than just 'hey lets bang out a few kids together!'"_

"_Ok PG is rather cynical about guys because basically they're only after one thing...two things."_

_Willow blushes at what Buffy is referring to. "Uh huh."_

"_Well Superman is not anything like that right? He's the good guy. The moral upstanding guy and even though Xander complains like crazy how dull he is written these days I know he wasn't always like that. He use to be much more interesting...passionate...god I bet he's passionate in bed!"_

"_Buffy!"_

"_Sorry. Sorry. Teenage girl fantasies. My point is...actually he only got dull after they married him off to Lois. Apparently that is the only make to make it work. Anyway my point is I think Clark and Karen would be perfect for each other. I think they would compliment each other. They understand each other...understand, you know, being alone on a strange planet and not ever really being able to be themselves. God it must be awful to have to hide away what you really are and not be able to show it. I mean I get that being the slayer."_

"_So really Power Girl and Superman as a couple?"_

_Buffy nods. "Sure. I never got why they never considered it."_

"_How do you know so much about comics?" Willow wonders._

_Buffy realises she is caught. She puts across this image of a shallow shopping obsessed air-head and she just blew it. "Uh...ok I'm a secret comic book nerd. Are you happy?"_

_Willow smiles, delighted by this confession. "Yes!"_

Kara...Karen shakes her head and tries to clear her mind. She wishes she could get the thoughts out but she can't. All she can think about is why did she never give Clark a chance. Yeah he bears a close resemblance to her actual cousin but they're far from identical. It took her awhile after she arrived in this world but she began to notice the differences. Clark's face was slightly differently shaped. His nose was different. His build wasn't identical either. Personality wise they were a world apart. Her Clark was older than her, older than the Clark here and more settled into his life. This one was her age and still seeking his place in this world.

Buffy Summers' ideas have infected her and Karen can't shake them.

Buffy was right. Karen was cynical about men. They saw her figure and basically decided she was to be another notch on their bedpost. She had been stung too many times by that...but like Buffy said Clark isn't like that. Clark is the only person on this planet that hasn't tried to sneak a look at her boobs. She even caught Batman taking a glance once.

The actual goddam Batman!

But putting aside herself Karen's thoughts turn to Clark. He had become...duller when he was dating Lois. More whiny in fact. Like he was...forcing himself into a role to make it work rather than being himself.

Now Karen would never force herself into any role. Yes relationships involve compromises but you shouldn't change fundamentally who you are.

Karen's gaze turns to the apartment block opposite. She activates her x-ray vision and spots Clark sitting alone in his apartment, debating with himself about what to have for dinner.

Him and Lois had gone splits-ville...again. Unlike the memory she got from Buffy they hadn't married...not yet anyhow and Clark was back living by himself and god did he look miserable. Karen had in fact noticed this when she bumped into Superman a couple of weeks back. The usual playful spark in his eyes was gone as of late and Karen really missed it to be truthful.

Clark's boyish good looks and self-deprecating humour combined with the fact he has just always been there for her when she needed him meant she felt she needed to cheer him up and be there for him...and if it led to something more between them...then she wouldn't object to that.

Ok she has to stop getting ahead of herself. Buffy's thoughts put the idea in her head but there was no need to rush. Be his friend first and foremost. She can do that.

* * *

Clark Kent aka Kal-El aka Superman was trying to decide what to have for dinner. It would be ordering in...for one. Him and Lois...they were done it seemed...for the moment. Clark still wasn't sure what he had done wrong this time. He had tried really hard to make it work. He had tried to make himself a better man for her but apparently it wasn't enough.

_'Is anything ever enough for that woman?'_ a cynical voice in his head asks.

Good question. Clark didn't have an answer. He raises his eyes slightly at the pair of thick rimmed glasses sitting on his coffee table. Some days he is really sick of those...of being that Clark Kent. It isn't him. Not the real one. The real Clark Kent is a farmboy from Kansas. Not this clumsy, meek, charade he puts on to hide he is Superman.

Clark sits back in his chair and closes his eyes. Now he isn't so hungry. He's more depressed than anything and it isn't like he can have therapy. He's not even human so no-one to share his problems with. It isn't like many people can understand his problems. Kara can to an extent but she's still a teenager and he isn't going to go whining to his baby cousin.

A small smile comes to his lips when he imagines her reaction if he ever said that and her retort about he is in fact her baby cousin.

Diana is another he could talk to...but she seemed more fixated on Bruce these days. Good luck with that! That's playing with fire considering what Clark knows that Bruce gets up to with Catwoman. Seriously for the world's greatest detective Clark would think Bruce would remember that he has a super sense of smell.

Clark's thought are interrupted by someone knocking on his door. He really hopes it isn't Mrs Simpson from down below. She's a widower and apparently he's fair game for a cougar. He shudders at the thought.

Clark sighs and leans forward to pick up his glasses. He slips them on as he makes his way to the door. He doesn't bother x-raying it first and just opens it. His eyes widen in surprise at whom he finds. "Karen?"

Karen smiles warmly. "Hi Clark! Can I come in? I brought dinner!" she enthuses holding up a couple of carrier bags. When she heard him talking to himself about dinner she was struck with what excuse she could use to show up at his door.

"Uh...sure come on in," Clark invites her, nonplussed to see her and to see her dressed so...casually. He has never seen her dress casually. It's either her costume or those business suits she wears but she is just in jeans and a light blue top. Of course on someone in possession of Karen's figure she made them look amazing.

Clark closes the door and watches Karen unpack the bags. He recognises the smell. "Thai?"

"It's your favourite right?"

"Um...yeah. It is," he says still very confused as to why she is here. She's never been in any of his apartments before. While he has tried to be there for her if she needed him he would not call them best friends or anything. They certainly didn't 'hang out'.

Karen smiles at him again. Clark has to say it's a very beautiful smile and not one he has ever seen on her face. Oh he's seen her smile. Just not that particular variant she is currently wearing. It's...softer, warmer, more caring...genuine is the word to describe it. It is not the forced one she puts on for the mask of being Karen Starr.

"Karen...I appreciate you bringing dinner but why are you here?" Clark wonders.

Karen heads over to his kitchen. "Where are your plates?"

"Top left cupboard. Karen. You're not answering me."

Karen reaches up and grabs a couple of plates. "I was just flying over the city and I remembered your break up and Rao don't I know how miserable that is so I decided to bring you dinner and keep you company. That's what friends do for each other right?" she asks him, basically thinking it up on the hoof.

"Yes," Clark says because he can't argue with that.

"Then here I am," she says, again wearing that smile.

Clark finds himself smiling a little in return. "Thank you," he says genuinely moved that she took the time to keep him company.

"No problem...although I'm sure I can think of some way for you to make it up to me," she says with a little mischievous air.

"Now you sound like Kara."

"Don't insult me by comparing me to that little snot Clark," she warns him. The way people are always comparing her and Kara really gets her steamed.

Clark rolls his eyes. He's pretty certain Karen and Kara had a punch up at some point although both deny it.

Karen brings the plates over and dishes out the food before she and Clark sit next to each other on the couch.

"I really don't get why you and Kara don't get along," Clark idly mentions.

"Uh because she's an annoying little twerp."

"She says the same thing about you."

"Like I care," Karen dismisses whatever Kara says about her.

"Karen...they're aren't exactly a lot of us left," Clark says softly, referring to their species.

"I know," Karen says softly. "But she's a brat Clark. An irritating little miss thinks she knows it all."

"Yeah. I know," Clark agrees. "But she's my cousin. I'm stuck with her."

"You have my sympathies."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Clark and Karen share a laugh.

Karen digs into her dinner. "At least you didn't say we should get along because we're the same person. Otherwise I would have punched you across the state line."

"I would never get my deposit back then Karen!" Clark jokingly protests because of the hole that would put in his wall

"Pft. No big loss. This place is a dump. My spare room is better. It's bigger."

"We're not all rich moguls Karen," Clark points out. Karen's spare room is bigger because she's rich. Very, very rich.

"If you ever need a place though," she offers.

"Thank you," he says genuinely. Clark tucks into his meal still a little confused about why she is here. He addresses something she said. "I never thought you and Kara were the same person."

"You didn't?" Karen says in some surprise. After she revealed her name it was the basic assumption everyone made.

Clark shakes his head. "I tried to imagine Kara at your age. What'd she look like and I never saw you. I mean there are similarities. That's obvious. You would pass for sisters but the same person? No."

Karen looks at him. This is a bit of a revelation. He had never said that before. Does that mean he doesn't buy into the assumption that he and she are cousins? Karen hopes so because that would mean she actually has a real shot at this. She won't ask that here and now about the cousin thing but one day she'll try and raise it in a conversation with him. She tucks back into her meal and her and Clark chat amicably in a way they never have before. She gets him to smile again and a little bit of the spark comes back to his wonderful cerulean blue eyes. It makes her think that maybe they could have something...once he's over Lois. She could help him get over Lois...and onto her.

Karen finds she really likes that idea and she really likes just sitting here with him. It's been so long since she has been with a guy and just enjoyed the simple company...and to think it is all because of the after-effect of one cocked up spell in another universe she finds herself here. The thought of her and Clark would never have entered her mind otherwise. She would not be here right now.

A downside could be that she now has a few of Buffy's memories she will now have to cope with. A few urges she has to control like this urge to go out and slay vampires and roll off quips while she is doing it. She could do it. This universe has vampires too...and well it's not like Karen needs the memories of a vampire slayer to dislike them. She's always disliked them.

On the plus side she now knows a few good new fighting moves. Maybe she could demonstrate them on that little snot Kara. She smiles at that idea.

Karen pauses for one moment as a thought strikes her. If she got some of Buffy's memories she wonders if Buffy got some of hers. She wonders what the after-effects for Buffy are.

* * *

**The Buffyverse...**

Buffy can look forward to a few peaceful nights. When she became Power Girl the superpowered heroine cleaned up Sunnydale as in she toasted like very vampire in town. Spike and Drusilla dust. Only Angel got spared because Willow vouched for him.

Oh Buffy knows the vamps will be back. This is Sunnydale, atop the Hellmouth. They'll be back but in the meantime she really needs to take advantage of the calm and relearn how to fight.

She has many of Karen's memories which can help because that means Buffy can now add a Kryptonian form of martial arts to her resume.

She didn't get to keep the powers. Bummer!

What really doesn't help is that she also got Karen's extra inches. Both height-wise and otherwise making her top heavy which throws her whole centre of gravity off. Seriously how does Karen live with these?

Buffy works the wooden dummy trying to realign her balance to her body's new centre of gravity. Even if she didn't get to keep the powers Buffy does feel like she has never been in better shape in her life because she got to keep Karen's perfect Kryptonian physique. Seriously she never had muscles this defined even as a slayer...and she isn't really complaining about being taller. She hated being short.

"Better," comes Giles' compliment at Buffy's improvement over the last few days.

"Thanks...but the better I need is better support for these puppies," Buffy says, gesturing at her greatly enhanced cleavage.

Giles chokes slightly, his cheeks go red and he does that thing he does when he cleans his glasses.

Buffy smirks. That was too easy. She could ask Xander but he passed out about 10 minutes ago when she did this spinning kick thing and she ended up bent over and he got a good view. So she turns to her best friend. "What do you think Will?"

No response.

"Will?" Buffy asks again.

"Huh?" Willow finally says.

Buffy walks over to the redhead and places her hand under her friend's chin. She raises Willow's head up. "Will. My eyes are up here!" she says pointing at them and not what Willow was looking at

"Yeah. I know that," Willow says a little mesmerised. Her eyes drift back down to Buffy's new 'enhancements'.

Buffy cannot believe Willow...is that drool running down Willow's chin? It brings up a question Buffy has to ask. "Will...are you gay?"

"I think I am now."

That's...that's...uh...some days Buffy really hates living on the damn Hellmouth!

* * *

_Author's Note: Buffy's hero: Power Girl so a little Halloween induced costume story was overdue and I always wanted to at least hint at a Clark/Karen ship and that was partially what this little collection was for. Thanks to everyone who has previously written reviews._


End file.
